Love at Last Sight
by Koneko-Chin
Summary: Sirius Black hatte während seiner gesamten Schulzeit nie viel von Raven Endoria gehalten. Doch in seinem siebten Schuljahr wird seine Menschenkenntnis schwer auf die Probe gestellt, denn Raven Endoria ist nicht das, was sie zu sein scheint...
1. Raven

Erst mal Hallo an alle, die auf den Titel meiner Geschichte geklickt haben! Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction zu Harry Potter, bitte seid also ein bisschen nachsichtig mit mir! - Ich habe diese Story unter anderem Namen auch schon in einem andern Fanfiction-Archiv veröffentlicht (sie hat bis jetzt 32 Kapitel) und ich dachte mir, dass ich hier auch einmal mein Glück versuchen könnte! Ich wollte auch noch kurz anmerken, dass die Geschichte im Laufe der Kapitel vom Ausdruck her auf alle Fälle besser wird, die ersten Kapitel werden aber eventuell ein wenig holprig klingen, wofür ich mich jetzt schon einmal entschuldigen möchte! UU" Ich hab es jedoch ein wenig grob überarbeitet, um euch nicht alzu sehr mit Rechtschreibfehlern und Wortwiederholungen zu quälen! ;)

Ich hoffe auf alle Fälle sehr, dass meine Story euch gefallen wird!

--

Raven

Ein junges Mädchen trat aus der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 am Bahnhof von Kings' Cross. Es herrschte wie jedes Jahr das selbe rege Treiben auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Eltern, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten, heulende Erstklässler, die sich gar nicht von ihren Familie trennen konnten, Freunde, die sich nach acht Wochen Ferien lautstark begrüßten.  
Das Mädchen schob ihren Koffer durch die Menschenmasse, darauf bedacht, so schnell wie möglich ein freies Abteil zu finden, möglichst am Ende des Zuges, wo sich während der Fahrt normalerweise nur selten andere Schüler aufhielten.  
,Hey Remus, wie waren deine Ferien?!" Hastig blickte sie sich um. Dort hinten konnte sie James Potter und Remus Lupin samt Eltern sehen, welche den Eindruck machten, als ob sie sich eine ganze Menge zu erzählen hätten. Das Mädchen seufzte. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, das dieses Jahr endlich Schluss sein würde, mit den nervigen Streichen der Marauders, doch als sie sah, wie sich auch noch Sirius Black mit einem breiten Grinsen zu seinen Freunden gesellte, wusste sie, dass sie ihre Träume auf ein ruhiges, siebtes Schuljahr endgültig begraben konnte...

Endlich hatte sie die Zugtür erreicht. Sie hievte ihren Koffer vom Gepäckwagen, doch das verdammte Ding war einfach viel zu schwer, um ihn auch noch in den Zug zu heben! So sehr sie es auch versuchte, er rührte sich einfach keinen Meter mehr von der Stelle.  
,Na Großartig! Ist ja ein toller Start ins neue Schuljahr!", murmelte sie genervt und strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr.  
,Moment Raven, wir helfen dir!" das Mädchen fuhr erschrocken herum. Hinter ihr standen Lily Evans samt ihre beiden Freundinnen, Alice Andrews und Melanie Johnson.  
,Ihr ... Ihr braucht wirklich nicht ..."  
,Keine Wiederrede!", rief Lily lachend und ehe Raven sich versah, stand ihr Koffer auch schon in der Lok.  
,Ähm ... Danke ...", warf das Mädchen schnell ein und wandte den Blick von den drei anderen Gryffindormädchen ab, welche sie erwartungsvoll anstrahlten.  
,Ist doch kein Prob ...",doch Lily wurde jäh von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die vergeblich versuchte, einen möglichst männlichen Klang anzunehmen.  
,Hey, Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?!" Lily Evans Augenbrauen schossen skeptisch in die Höhe, innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde schien ihre ehemals so Gute Laune umgehend ins Gegenteil umgeschwenkt zu sein.  
,Nie im Leben Potter! Eher würde ich einen Kessel voll Flubberwürmer essen!", rief diese schnippisch, funkelte James wütend an und lief wutschnaubend in das Innere des Zuges.  
,Potter, du hast nicht die geringste Chance bei ihr!", Melanie hatte James eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sah ihn mitleidig an. ,Glaub mir, eher gibt sich Black mit nur einem einzigen Mädchen zufrieden!"  
,Hey Johnson, das können wir ja bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren. Wie wär's, du und ich?" Melanie blickte mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu Sirius und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
,Sorry, aber du bist wirklich nicht mein Typ! Ich bin mir da doch etwas zu schade für, ein weiteres Betthäschen von Hogwarts verschriehendstem Playboy zu sein!" Sie schenkte den Jungen noch ein breites Lächeln, packte Alice, welche alles grinsend mitangehört hatte am Arm und verschwand ebenfalls im Inneren des Zuges.  
,Einen Versuch war es wert.", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend und blickte Melanie hinterher.  
,Wie waren deine Ferien, Raven?" Remus lächelte sie freundlich an.  
,Ach ... Eigentlich wie immer.", und mit einem ,Ihr Entschuldigt mich bitte...", verschwand sie ebenfalls im inneren des Hogwartsexpress.  
,Komisches Mädchen ... Wir sind sechs Jahre zusammen zur Schule gegangen, doch ich hab nie etwas anderes von ihr gehört als 'wie spät ist es?' oder 'was haben wir jetzt für ein Fach?'. Nicht einmal Moony hat es geschafft sie zum Reden zu bewegen und der kommt doch schließlich mit allen gut aus! Da bevorzuge ich es doch lieber, mich die ganze Zeit über von Evans anschreien zu lassen, als ununterbrochen angeschwiegen zu werden!" James schüttelte den Kopf.  
,Jetzt hört doch auf, euch Gedanken über diese Langweilerin zu machen! Da hinten ist Wormtail! Lasst uns hingehen!" Und schon war Sirius, auf dessen Gesicht wieder ein breites Grinsen prangte, davongeeilt. James und Remus folgten ihm und so bekam keiner von ihnen mit, wie Raven wieder aus dem Zug stieg und nach einer Jacke griff, die sie vorhin versehentlich hatte fallen lassen.  
,Langweilerin also...", murmelte sie belustigt. Sie wusste, das die anderen nicht allzu viel von ihr halten konnten, da sie immer versuchte, ihre Klassenkameraden auf Distanz zu halten, doch dass sie nur als Langweilerin betitelt wurde, überraschte und beunruhigte sie. Zum einen war es ganz angenehm zu wissen, dass sie nicht von allen gehasst wurde, doch genau darin lag das Problem. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie Freunde wurden denn sie würde auf keinen Fall wollen, dass ihretwegen einer von ihnen sterben musste. Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. 'Nein!', dachte sie. 'Eher werde ich ein Leben in Einsamkeit fristen als schon wieder am Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich zu sein!'

Endlich fuhr der Zug los. Raven blickte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die fröhlich winkenden Menschen am Bahnsteig. Ihr wurde schwer ums Herz. In solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Mutter...  
,Nein!", ermahnte sie sich laut. ,Ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken! Ich hab schließlich andere Dinge, auf die ich mich konzentrieren muss!"  
Sie griff, entschlossen sich nicht mehr durch unnötige Gefühle ablenken zu lassen, in ihre Tasche. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines, schwarzes Notizbuch auf dem in goldenen Lettern 'Endoria' geschrieben stand. Sie murmelte etwas und tippte das Buch mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Die erste Seite schlug sich von selbst auf.  
'Name?', erschien in dunkelblauer Schrift auf dem Papier.  
'Endoria, Raven', schrieb das blonde Mädchen in einem fließenden Schriftzug. Die Worte sickerten in die Seite. Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann trat wieder Tinte aus dem Papier und bildete die Worte:  
'Welchen Teil wünscht Ihr zu lesen?' Raven dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Dann schrieb sie entschlossen 'Aiyana'. Das Papier begann zu rascheln und plötzlich fingen die Seiten an sich, wie von unsichtbarer Hand bewegt, selbst umzublättern. Raven beobachtete uninteressiert diesen Vorgang, den sie schon so oft in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Die Seiten rauschten nun so schnell vor ihren Augen vorbei, dass man mit bloßem Auge nur noch einen weißen Bogen aus Papier sah.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch hinter der Abteilungstür. Panisch klappte Raven das Buch zu, doch dieses schien nicht sehr angetan von dieser Behandlung zu sein und versuchte sich heftig dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen. 'Nicht auch noch das!', lief dem Mädchen verzweifelt durch den Kopf, während sie mit rasendem Herzen den Stimmen direkt vor ihrer Abteilungstür lauschte. Dann schob jemand die Tür auf.

Kurz entschlossen packte Raven das störrische Ding auf ihren Sitz und setzte sich geradewegs darauf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wie es schien, denn die Marauder betraten nur einen Augenblick später das Abteil. 'Oh bitte nicht die!' Raven packte krampfhaft die Armlehnen ihres Sessels. Das Buch unter ihr hatte begonnen heftig zu Rucken. Na großartig! Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt!  
,Hey Endoria, ist hier noch frei?", James Potter steckte den Kopf ins Abteil und sah sich um.  
,Ist denn sonst kein anderes Abteil frei?", fragte Raven fast bettelnd und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft in den Sitz zu drücken.  
,Nö, alle besetzt." Sirius schien Ravens Worte einfach als Zustimmung genommen zu haben und setzte sich geradewegs zu ihr ins Abteil, gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Das Mädchen hätte die drei in jenem Moment am liebsten geschrieen, sie sollten sofort von hier verschwinden doch genau das durfte sie nicht tun, sonst hätte sie womöglich genau das Gegenteil erreicht und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen!

Verzweifelt biss Raven die Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Buch gerade angefangen hatte, nach ihrem Hintern zu schnappen...

,Raven, du siehst irgendwie blass aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?", Remus, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, sah sie besorgt an.  
,Klar, al ... Alles in Ordnung!" Doch rein gar nichts war in Ordung! Raven war beinahe zum Heulen zumute. Wenn nicht gleich ein Wunder geschehen würde, dann... die Jungs durften das Notizbuch auf keinen Fall zu Gesicht bekommen! Zu viel hing davon ab... Die Marauders hatten ein Gespräch über Quidditch begonnen. Die würden sich so schnell nicht verziehen.

Raven hatte ziemlich angespannt gewirkt, als Sirius und die anderen das Abteil betreten hatten, doch als Remus sie gefragt hatte, ob irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, hatte sie verneint...

Sirius blickte unauffällig zu ihr hin. Sie hatte krampfhaft die Armlehnen ihres Sitzes gepackt und starrte mit angespanntem Gesicht auf ihre Füße. Raven versuchte um jeden Preis ruhig zu wirken, doch das misslang ihr gründlich. Also wenn wirklich alles in Ordnung mit der war, dachte Sirius, würde er einen Besen verspeisen!  
Ein breites Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen. Er würde schon herausfinden, was mit Endoria los war!

Sirius blickte das Mädchen geradewegs an, er wollte in genau jenem Moment irgendetwas sagen, irgendein stichelndes, zynisches Kommentar, doch dann hob Raven plötzlich ihren Kopf uns sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sirius blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. In ihrem Blick lag pure Verzweiflung, er glaubte sogar, in ihren Augen Tränen glitzern zu sehen. 'Bitte hilf mir!', formte sie stumm mit den Lippen und machte eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür.  
So hatte er, Sirius Black, Raven Endoria, Gryffindors Eis-Prinzessin nie zuvor gesehen! Raven hatte immer versucht, die anderen Schüler auf Distanz zu halten, redete nur das Allernötigste mit ihnen. Die letzten sechs Jahre hatte sie, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, immer allein verbracht. Im Unterricht saß sie allein, die Pausen verbrachte sie allein, und am Abend, wenn viele Gryffindorschüler sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, verschwand sie mit einem Haufen Büchern nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Niemanden hatte das jedoch je gestört. Unter den meisten Schülern galt sie als langweilig, gefühllos oder einfach viel zu arrogant um sich dazu herabzulassen, mit irgendjemandem auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln.  
Raven sah Sirius mit stummem Flehen an. 'Bitte', flüsterte sie so leise, dass Sirius zuerst glaubte, er müse sich sicher verhört haben. Doch dann, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stand er auf und wandte sich mit einem breuten Grinsen auf den Lippen zu seinen Freunden.  
,Wie wär's? Lasst uns mal nachsehen, ob Snievellus Haare in den Ferien noch fettiger geworden sind!" Sofort sprangJames begeistert auf, Peter machte es ihm gleich. Allein Remus schien das ganze nicht sonderlich zu begeistern, doch schließlich folgte auch er widerwillig seinen Freunden. Sirius warf Raven im vorbeigehen einen kurzen Blick zu, denn sie erwiderte. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich unglaubliche Dankbarkeit. In diesem Moment wurde Sirius Black klar, dass er Raven Endoria falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

Raven war der Verzweiflung nahe. Was sollte sie bloß tun?! Dieses verdammte Buch hörte gar nicht mehr auf sich zu bewegen! Vor Verzweiflung stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Na toll! Musste sie jetzt auch noch anfangen zu heulen?! Plötzlich ließ ein alarmierendes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch sie aufschrecken. Sie spürte einen Blick auf sich... Raven sah panisch auf.  
Sirius Black sah sie direkt an, schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. 'Was soll's!', dachte das Mädchen und ihre Lippen formten die Worte 'Bitte hilf mir!' Sirius sah sie ungläubig an. 'Bitte!'. Mit maßlosen Erstaunen sah Raven mit an, wie sich Sirius Black tatsächlich aus seinem Sitz erhob und es schaffte, seine Freunde irgendwie aus dem Abteil zu lotsen. Er warf ihr noch einen letzten kurzen Blick zu und in diesem Moment war Raven alles egal. Ihr wurde von klein auf eingetrichtert, nie Emotionen zu zeigen, doch sie pfiff auf diese Regel! Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit dem höchsten Maße an Dankbarkeit, zu dem sie gerade, mit einem bockenden Buch unterm Hintern, fähig war.  
Als sich die Tür hinter den Marauders schloss, sprang das Mädchen schnell auf. Das Buch schnappte noch einmal nach ihr, doch sie wich geschickt aus, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und weiße Funken ergossen sich über das schwarze Notizbuch, dass auf der Stelle aufhörte, sich zu bewegen. Hastig pachte sie es in ihre Tasche und griff nach dem erstbesten Schulbuch, das sie in die Finger bekam.  
Als die Marauders einige Minuten später zurückkamen, fanden sie Raven wieder in gewohnter Position vor: einen kühlen, emotionslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und in ein Buch vertieft.  
Sirius suchte ihren Blick, doch sie ignorierte ihn komplett. Es war, als ob die ganze Geschichte vorhin nie passiert wäre...

Die restliche Fahrt war, zu Ravens großer Erleichterung, ziemlich ereignislos. Das einzig nennenswerte war, dass Lily James auf dem Gang einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt hatte, nachdem er sie schon wieder gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle. James musste eine halbe Stunde lang in einem rosa Rüschenkleid herumlaufen, bis sich einer seiner Freunde dazu erbarmte, den Fluch wieder von ihm zu nehmen. Außerdem war Sirius zwischendurch verschwunden, um sich mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft zu vergnügen. Raven hatte mitbekommen, dass Sirius sie anscheinend vorhin am Bahnsteig kennengelernt und gleich rumbekommen hatte. 'Schon erstaunlich, dass sich ihm so viele Mädchen an den Hals werfen', dachte Raven verblüfft und warf einen kurzen, angewiderten Blick in den Gang, wo dieses Mädchen Sirius gerade die Zunge in den Hals steckte. 'Na, kann mir ja egal sein!' Naserümpfend blickte sie wieder auf das Aufgeschlagene Astronomiebuch auf ihrem Schoß. Sie wollte nicht mehr Zeit verbringen, irgendeinen Gedanken an Sirius Black zu verschwenden, als es unbedingt nötig war...  
,...was meinst du, Raven?", die Angesprochene sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf.  
,Ähm ... Wie bitte?" Remus, dem es ziemlich unangenehm war, dass die Marauders Raven die ganze Zeit aus ihren Gesprächen ausschlossen, wiederholte seine Frage erneut.  
,Wer wird wohl der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein?" Raven dachte einen Moment lang nach. Ihre letzte Lehrerin war eine Katastrophe gewesen, noch ziemlich jung und unerfahren, und war weder mit dem Schulstoff, noch mit den Schülern fertiggeworden. Ganz besonders die Marauders hatten ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht!  
,Ich hoffe, der neue Lehrer wird um einiges besser sein, als unser letzter."  
,Ich habe gehört, wir bekommen einen Vampir!", rief Peter aufgeregt. James, Remus und Sirius, der gerade wieder dass Abteil betreten hatte, brachen in Gelächter aus. Auch Raven erlaubte sich ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
,Als ob Dumbledore uns einen Vampir vor die Nase setzten würde! Eher würde der doch selbst unterrichten! Du glaubst doch wirklich alles, was man dir erzählt, oder Wormtail?" James warf einen belustigten Blick zu Sirius, der diesen mit einem Grinsen erwiderte. Raven sah zu Peter und ihr Atem stockte. In seinem Blick war in diesem Moment nicht als purer Zorn, wenn nicht sogar Hass. Sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihr schrillten. War es möglich ...?  
,Es ist genug, Jungs!", sprach sie mit eiskalter Stimme, denn Blick gelangweilt auf ihr Buch gerichtet. Alle vier Marauders starrten sie vollkommen verblüfft an, doch Raven kümmerte das herzlich wenig, in ihrem Kopf beschäftigten sie gerade andere Gedanken.

Peter... Sie konnte sich zwar beim besten Willen nicht bei ihm vorstellen, dass er ... Aber eigentlich konnte man sich das bei den wenigsten vorstellen...! Ganz besonders dieser Blick vorhin... Sie hatte schon oft gesehen, dass vor allem James und Sirius nicht gerade zimperlich mit Peter umgingen. Und verletzter Stolz war schon oft ein Grund zur ... Rache gewesen...

'Mädchen, du wirst langsam paranoid!', dachte sie plötzlich kopfschüttelnd. Sie sollte wirklich langsam aufhören, überall schwarze Magier zu sehen! Noch ein letztes Mal blickte sie verstohlen zu Peter. In seinen Augen lag jetzt etwas versöhnliches. 'Nein, falscher Alarm...', dachte sie erleichtert. Doch die kleine, misstrauische Stimme in ihrem Kopf war alles andere als beruhigt. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Junge doch nicht so gutmütig war, wie er seinen Freunden immer weismachen wollte...

Lange, nachdem die Sonne schon untergegangen war, war der Zug endlich in Hogsmeade eingefahren. Das Wetter war, wie so typisch, mal wieder alles andere als schön, kurz gesagt: es war einfach mies! Ein Wolkenbruch ergoss sich über die Schüler, die kreischend versuchten, in die pferdelosen Kutschen zu kommen. Raven war durchnässt bis auf die Haut, als sie es endlich schaffte, in eine von ihnen einzusteigen.  
,Hi Raven!" 'Will das denn kein Ende nehmen!', dachte diese verzweifelt. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie sich immer erfolgreich angestrengt, ihren Klassenkameraden aus dem Weg zu gehen, warum musste sie dann ausgerechnet heute mit jedem von ihnen auf engstem Raum eingesperrt sein?!  
,Hi.", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden und setzte sich zu Lily, Melanie und Alice.  
,Wie hast du das bloß überstanden?" ein ungläubiger Ausdruck lag auf Lilys Gesicht.  
,Entschuldige, aber wovon redest du?"  
,Na, du warst doch die ganze Zeit mit Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew zusammen im Abteil!", ergänzte Melanie und warf sich mit einem eleganten Schlenker das lange, dunkelbraune Haar über die Schulter. Melanie Johnson war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das, was man im üblichen einen Jungenschwarm nannte. Sie hatte große, dunkle Augen glänzendes dunkelbraunes Haar und das, was man getrost eine Model-Figur nennen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie einen eleganten und rhythmischen Gang, was wohl daran lag, dass ihre Mutter Südländerin war.  
Lily Evans war ebenfalls sehr hübsch. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen und ihr dunkelrotes Haar bildete einen Kontrast, der auf viele männliche Hogwartsschüler ebenfalls sehr anziehend wirkte, doch im Gegensatz zu Melanie setzte sie ihre Reize nicht ein. Sie schien alleine vollkommen zufrieden zu sein.  
Dann war da noch Alice Andrews. Sie hatte hellbraunes Haar, große grün-braune Augen und war sehr zierlich. Oft wirkte sie äußerlich noch wie eine Viertklässlerin, doch sie war ausgesprochen klug, eine der besten Schülerinnen ihres Jahrgangs, hatte einen scharfen Verstand und wusste, wie sie alles bekommen konnte, was sie wollte.  
,Naja..., wir haben eigentlich kaum miteinander geredet, da gibt es also nichts, was ich euch erzählen könnte." Die Mädchen sahen Raven, die wieder teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster starrte, ungläubig an.  
,Ach komm schon, es muss doch irgendetwas passiert sein! Black kann doch unmöglich die ganze Zeit über mit einem Mädchen in einem Abteil sitzen, ohne dass es nicht zumindest versucht, sie anzugraben!" Alice blickte sie durchdringend an, so, als ob sie hoffte, damit erreichen zu können, dass Raven ihnen irgendetwas erzählte.  
,Black schien mich anscheinend nicht für gut genug zu halten. Er har sogar eher den Anschein gemacht, als ob er ziemlich froh darüber sei, dass ich nicht mit ihm geredet habe.", dass war zwar beinahe eine glatte Lüge, doch Raven hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war eben nur fast eine Lüge. Sirius hatte sie vorhin die ganze Zeit über zu ihr hingesehen, er wollte eine Antwort auf ihr seltsames Verhalten, doch angegraben hatte er sie ganz sicher nicht. 'Wenn wundert's!', dachte das Mädchen verächtlich und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe der Kutsche. Zurück blickte ein blondes Mädchen, mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck und einer großen Brille die ihre blauen Augen umrahmten.  
Raven gehörte zu den Menschen, die nie viel Aufhebens um ihr Aussehen machten. Wenn sie mal keine Schuluniform trug, lief sie in zu großen, grauen Pullis und ausgeblichenen Jeans rum, ihr Haar ließ sie meistens offen, weswegen es ständig vom Wind zerzaust war, Make-up war ihr zuwider, ihrer Meinung nach klebte das Zeug nur und trug oft zur mehr Verschlimmerung des Aussehens bei, als das es helfen würde und ihre Brille nahm sie nur zum schlafen ab. Eigentlich hätte sie diese nicht einmal tragen müssen, denn ihre Augen waren scharf wie die eines Raubvogels. Jedoch wollte das Mädchen, dass dies auch so blieb und genau aus diesem Grunde trug sie diese, denn die Brille, eine Spezialanfertigung, sollte ihre Augen entlasten, ganz besonders in der Schule, wenn sie bis tief in die Nacht an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiten musste. Schlechte Augen waren mehr als hinderlich für ihren zukünftigen Job.  
Ihr zukünftiger Job... Raven seufzte leise. Er war der Grund, warum sie so kalt zu allen war, er war der Grund warum sie keinen Menschen an sich heranlassen wollte, er war eigentlich der Grund, warum sie sich so verhielt, wie sie es tat. Ihr war schon oft der Gedanke gekommen, alles hinzuschmeißen, einfach ein ganz normales Leben als ganz normaler Mensch zu führen, doch sie konnte nicht ... sie durfte nicht! Sie dachte an die Worte, die ihre Mutter ihr einst gesagt hatte: "Für jeden kommt einmal die Zeit, wo er sich entscheiden muss, zwischen dem, was leicht ist und dem, was richtig ist..." und obwohl sich Raven oft nach dem leichten Weg sehnte, wusste sie, dass sie für sich die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.  
,Hey Raven, willst da ewig sitzen bleiben?!" Die Angesprochene sah überrascht auf. Die Kutsche hatte angehalten. Raven kletterte hinaus und endlich sah sie das, wonach sie sich die letzten zwei Monate gesehnt hatte. Sie war endlich wieder zu Hause. Endlich wieder in Hogwarts.

,Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts!", Dumbledore hielt wie jedes Jahr seine Ansprache. Die Erstklässler lauschten den Worten des Schulleiters beeindruckt, während die älteren Schüler hungrig auf ihre noch leeren Teller starrten. Raven sah sich in der großen Halle um und schmunzelte verstohlen. Die Gesichter waren zwar andere, doch sonst war alles noch so wie an ihrem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts. 'Beruhigend zu wissen, dass es Dinge gibt, die sich nie verändern...', sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Dumbledore, der, wie jedes Jahr, wieder die Verbote aufzählte. Der gegenwärtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts war eines dieser Dinge. Er war sogar schon Lehrer gewesen, als ihre Mutter hier noch zur Schule gegangen war! Und obwohl viele Menschen dachten, er sei ein seltsamer, alter Kauz, teilte Raven ganz und gar nicht ihre Meinung, ganz im Gegenteil, sie schätze ihn ausgesprochen... Dumbledore sah kurz zu ihr und sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. Dieser Mann hatte ihr in den letzten Jahren immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Er wusste von ihrem 'zukünftigen Job' und hatte es trotzdem erlaubt, dass sie hier zur Schule gehen durfte. Dumbledore war die einzige Person innerhalb der Schule, der sie vertraute.  
, ...Und jetzt haut rein!" Die Schüsseln und Platten an den Tischen füllten sich mit Speisen. Raven ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und griff zu.  
, Er hat nicht gesagt, wer uns in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet!"  
,Ich sehe auch keinen neuen Lehrer am Tisch!" Überrascht blichte Raven zu zwei Viertklässlern, die sich gerade unterhalten hatten, dann wanderten ihre Augen hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Tatsächlich, dort saßen nur die alten Lehrer, die sie kannte. Hatte Dumbledore etwa tatsächlich niemanden gefunden, der sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete?! Kurz sah sie das Bild des Schulleiters vor sich, wie er persönlich einem Haufen Schülern den Entwaffnungszauber zeigte, doch das war mehr als lächerlich! Dumbledore würde sie nie und nimmer unterrichten!  
Raven griff nach ihrem Becher und trank einen Schluck. Nachdenklich sah sie auf ihren Teller. Aber irgendein Lehrer musste doch...

Dann wurde die Tür zur großen Halle plötzlich aufgestoßen. Irgendjemand schritt mit lässigen, selbstsicheren Schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu. Zwar konnte Raven nicht sehen, wer gerade gekommen war, da ihr Blick durch den Hufflepufftisch versperrt wurde, doch sie vernahm überrascht, wie ein Haufen von Mädchen plötzlich zu kichern und zu tuscheln begann. Neugierig richtete sich, wie eine Vielzahl anderer Schüler in der Halle auch, auf, um etwas erkennen zu können.

Jemand lief nun die Treppe zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Raven konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch die Art, wie die Person sich bewegte, die selbstsichere Körperhaltung, die Reaktion des weiblichen Geschlechts kamen ihr verdammt bekannt vor... Auf einmal warf die Person einen kurzen Blick hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Raven verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft. 'Nein... Dass kann doch nicht ... Was macht DER den hier in Hogwarts!' Entgesitert starrte sie den Mann, welcher sich jetzt mit Dumbledore unterhielt, an. Raven schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, beinahe so, als könne sie kaum glauben, was da gerade passierte.  
Die beiden Männer hatten sich den Schülern zugewandt und der Schulleiter begann zu sprechen.  
,Darf ich euch euren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen: Gabriel Hawk." Tosender Applaus brach in der Halle aus und ein irres Kichern wanderte durch die Reihen der Mädchen. Gabriel Hawk warf ihnen ein wölfisches Grinsen zu, was zur Folge hatte, das beinahe sämtliche weibliche Bewohner Hogwarts dem neuen Lehrer einen schmachtenden Blick zuwarfen.  
Das beste Wort um Gabriel Hawk zu beschreiben war wohl einfach 'cool'. Er hatte längeres, dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihm in die ausdrucksvollen, grau-blauen Augen fiel, er trug im linken Ohr einen Ohring, an dem eine Falkenfeder baumelte und er bewegte sich mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze. Außerdem hatte er ein umwerfendes Lächeln, das sämtliche Frauenherzen höher schlagen ließ. In seinen Augen lag etwas von Abenteuerlust, Selbstsicherheit und etwas, das man bei den Marauders sah, wenn sie mal wieder etwas ausheckten. Was sein Alter anging, so mochten ihn die meisten auf ungefähr Mitte Zwanzig schätzen.  
Raven jedoch warf dem neuen Lehrer einen vorwurfsvoll-misstrauischen Blick zu, welchen Gabriel Hawk grinsend erwiderte. Wieso war er in Hogwarts!? Ganz sicher nicht, weil er plötzlich seinen Spaß am Unterrichten gefunden hatte, da war sich das Mädchen sicher...

Dumbledore verkündete in genau jenem Moment, dass sich alle Schüler ins Bett begeben sollten und eine große Aufbruchsstimmung zog auf. Raven musste sich wohl oder übel der Menge von Schülern anschließen, welche die große Halle verließen, schon allein deswegen, da sie nicht wusste, wie das Passwort lautete.

Doch sie würde diesen Abend auf jeden Fall noch mit Hawk reden, er war ihr die ein oder andere Antwort schuldig...

--

So, und das war auch schon das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet mir hoffentlich das ein oder andere Review dalassen, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall riesig darüber freuen!! - (ich glaube, jeder Autor kann das bestens nachempfinden! :D)


	2. Erinnerungen

Und hier kommt dsa zweite Kapitel, für alle, die weiterlesen möchten! Hoffentlich erbarmt sich diesmal jemand dazu, mir eine Review dazulassen! ;D

--

_Erinnerungen_

Unbeobachtet von den Augen der anderen Bewohner schlichen sich die Marauders durch die nächtlichen Gänge von Hogwarts.

Nachdem die meisten Gryffindorschüler endlich schlafen gegangen waren, war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Dies hatte sich diesmal jedoch als nicht ganz einfach gestaltet, denn viele blieben noch bis spät in die Nacht auf, um sich über ihren neuen Lehrer, Professor Hawk zu unterhalten, oder einfach, wie im Fall vieler Mädchen, um von ihm zu schwärmen.  
Im Schutz der Nacht waren die vier Jungen auf dem Weg in die Küche. Sie hatten vor, den Slytherins morgen früh beim Frühstück eine nette kleine Überraschung zu bereiten... Doch nachdem sie gerade die Treppe in den dritten Stock hinuntergekommen waren, vernahmen sie plötzlich ein unerwartetes Geräusch. James hob kurz die Hand um anzudeuten, dass die anderen ruhig sein sollten, dann schlichen sie näher. Jemand schien vor einer verschlossenen Tür auf und ab zu schlendern. Doch erst, nachdem die Wolken draußen überraschend vorbeigezogen zu sein schienen, erhellte das fahle Mondlicht plötzlich den Flur, und mit ihm das Gesicht jener Person.  
„Hey, das ist doch dieser Hawk!", raunte Sirius seinen Freunden verblüfft zu. Unerwartet blieb Gabriel Hawk stehen und blickte wissend lächelnd das andere Ende des Ganges hinab. Schritte waren jetzt zu vernehmen, die auf den Verteidigungslehrer zuhielten.  
„Hi Gabe.", sprach eine gelassene Stimme. Die Marauders beugten sich weiter vor, um sehen zu können, wem die Stimme gehörte.  
„Hi Rave! Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du kommst." Raven Endoria trat aus dem Schatten einer Rüstung. Sie wirkte vollkommen verändert. In ihren Augen blitzte eine Mischung aus Freude und Misstrauen und ein selbstsicheres Lächeln, das stark dem von Gabriel Hawk glich, umspielte ihre Lippen. Raven hatte nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit, mit dem kühlen, gleichgültigen Mädchen, welches die Marauders die letzten sechs Jahre gekannt hatten.  
„Wie oft habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht 'Rave' nennen sollst!?"  
„Anscheinend nicht oft genug.", Gabriel Hawk, an die Wand gelehnt, bedachte Raven mit einem neckischen Lächeln.  
„Also Rave, was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Die Antwort auf diese Frage solltest du wissen." Raven stand Hawk gegenüber, die Hände in den Taschen.  
„Solltest du nicht eigentlich um diese Zeit schon längst im Bett sein?"  
„Warum bist du hier in Hogwarts?"  
„Du hast schließlich morgen Schule. Du solltest ausgeschlafen sein."  
„Gabriel, ich will eine Antwort. Ich warne dich, spiel keine Spielchen mit mir!" fuhr sie ihn plötzlich aufgebracht an. Raven hatte ihren Zauberstab geradewegs aus der Tasche gezogen und ihn auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet . Gabriel Hawk jedoch schien sich nicht im Geringsten bedroht zu fühlen. Er lachte leise.  
„Also diese Stimmungsschwankungen hast du auf jeden Fall von deiner Mutter. Sie hat mich auch immer bei jeder Gelegenheit angeschrien. Seltsam eigentlich ... Bei allen anderen war sie furchtbar nett und aufmerksam, nur zu mir meinte sie immer, ich würde sie wahnsinnig machen..." Raven ignorierte seinen Kommentar und sprach jetzt beherrschter, den Zauberstab jedoch noch immer in der Hand.  
„Warum bist du hier, Gabriel?"  
„Na ja ... Ich habe mir eben Sorgen um meinen Schützling gemacht. Die meisten Mädchen in deinem Alter schwärmen von Jungen, du hingegen von Zauberspruchbüchern, da musste ich mich doch persönlich vergewissern, ob deine Klassenkameraden wirklich so langw...", doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn ein roter Lichtblitz leuchtete auf. Eine blutige Schramme zog sich über Gabriel Hawks Wange.  
„Halte mich nicht zum Narren, Hawk!", Ravens Zauberstabhand zitterte vor Wut.  
„Wie ich sehe hast du dein Temperament noch immer nicht ganz im Griff..." Gabriel Hawk griff sich kurz an die Wange um festzustellen, wie stark Raven ihn getroffen hatte, jedoch ohne seine gute Laune zu verlieren.  
„Benimm dich endlich deines Alters entsprechend und nicht wie pubertierender Teenager!", Raven hatte den Zauberstab gesenkt, sah ihn aber weiterhin ärgerlich an.  
„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben!", lachte er.  
„Du wirst mir schon noch sagen, warum du hier bist, auch wenn ich dir heimlich Veritaserum in den Kaffee gießen muss! Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht, Gabe.", einen kurzen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und das blonde Mädchen, welches plötzlich wieder vollkommen ruhig zu sein schien, ließ den Schnitt auf der Wange des Lehrers verschwinden. Dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und lief den Flur wieder hinauf.  
„Hey Rave!", die Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um. „Für dich heißt es nicht Gabe, sondern Professor Hawk, verstanden?!" Das Mädchen seufzte kurz, dann lächelte es.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Übrigens GABE, ich bin froh das du hier bist."  
Gabriel Hawk sah Raven lächelnd nach, bis sie wieder von der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschluckt worden war, dann drehte auch er sich um und verschwand durch eine Tür.  
„Was sollte das vorhin?", die Marauders saßen in der Schulküche und ließen sich Cremeschnitten schmecken, die die Hauselfen ihnen eben gebracht hatten. Sirius starrte nachdenklich auf seine, ohne abzubeißen. „Erst greift sie ihn an, dann verstehen sie sich plötzlich wieder?"  
„Sie scheinen sich zu kennen...", Remus lief nachdenklich auf und ab, darauf bedacht, keine der Hauselfen umzurennen.  
„Na und ob die sich kennen! 'Gabe' und 'Rave'! Das klingt nicht, als ob sie sich zufällig einmal über den Weg gelaufen wären!", entgegnete James und griff beherzt nach einer weiteren Cremeschnitte.  
„Hey Leute, was wissen wir eigentlich überhaupt von Raven, ihren Namen und ihr Geschlecht einmal ausgenommen?" Remus war endlich stehen geblieben um ein Grüppchen Hauselfen vorbeizulassen, die hektisch ihre Töpfe und Pfannen zusammenzusuchen.  
„Ähm ... Nun ja ... Sie ist gut in der Schule?" James blickte fragend zu seinen Freunden ,Fällt euch irgendetwas besseres ein?" Die drei anderen versanken für einen Augenblick in Gedanken.  
„Na ja, ich weiß nicht ob es was nützt, aber am ersten Schultag ist sie allein zum Hogwartsexpress gekommen." Drei Augenpaare richteten sich erstaunt auf Peter.  
„Woher weißt du das denn?", Sirius schien nicht zu bemerken, dass die Cremeschnitte allmählich in seiner Hand zerlief. Peter dachte einen Augenblick lang nach.  
„Ich und meine Mum haben sie zufällig gesehen, als sie die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn passiert hat. Sie kam da ganz alleine durchgelaufen, mit einem riesigen Koffer auf dem Gepäckwagen und dieser gigantischen braunen Eule ... Meine Mutter meinte noch zu mir, dass es unverantwortlich sei, so ein 'armes, kleines Ding' einfach sich selbst zu überlassen."  
„Hat eigentlich einer von euch jemals ihre Familie gesehen?" Remus blickte seine Freunde an, die wieder in Schwiegen verfallen waren. Er seufzte. ,Es gibt also keine Gerüchte über sie, sie hatte noch nie Ärger mit einem Lehrer oder einem Mitschüler gehabt und nichts was man auch nur annähernd 'Freunde' nennen kann, oder? Na klasse! Sie ist wohl einer dieser Menschen, an die sich in zehn Jahren keiner mehr erinnern wird."  
„Leute, ich bin müde! Wollen wir nicht einfach das Zeug ins Essen der Slytherins schütten und dann von hier verschwinden?! Über Endoria können wir uns auch ein anderes Mal den Kopf zerbrechen!", gähnte James und sprang vom Tisch.  
„UUUHÄÄÄRGGGH", Die Marauders blickten überrascht zu Sirius, der gerade bemerkt hatte, dass ihm der Inhalt der Cremeschnitte den Arm hinunterlief.  
„Bääh! Das Zeug ist ja flüssig!" James bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem ironischen Blick.  
„Padfoot, du bist wirklich ein Genie!" Während sich die anderen daran machten, ihren Streich auszuführen, wischte sich Sirius mit einem Tuch, den ein übereifriger Hauself ihm gebracht hatte, den Ärmel ab. Auf einmal blitzte ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. Was, wenn Raven Endoria es darauf angelegt hatte, dass man sie in zehn Jahren nicht mehr kannte!?

„Tot?!", krächzte ein junger Gabriel Hawk erschüttert. Er war etwa 18 Jahre alt, und setzte sich entsetzt auf einen freien Stuhl, der mitten im Raum stand. „Aber ... Aber das kann doch nicht ..." Ein alter Mann legte Gabriel eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er hatte einen langen schwarzen Bart und ebenso langes Haar, welches durchzogen war von weißen und grauen Strähnen. In seinen dunklen Augen blitzten Mitleid und Verständnis.  
,"Es ist viel passiert, seit du weg warst, Gabriel. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Alles hat sich geändert." Der junge Mann schüttelte apathisch den Kopf, so, als könne er damit alle Dinge, die passiert waren ungeschehen machen. Dann betrat plötzlich eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau den Raum. Als sie Gabriel sah, blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Dann warf sie sich ihm mit einem lauteten Schrei an den Hals.  
„GABRIEL, BEI MERLINS BART! DU BIST ES WIRKLICH! DIE KLEINE HAT NICHT GELOGEN!" der junge Gabriel versuchte vergeblich Luft zu bekommen, doch die junge Frau drückte ihn umso fester.  
„Tihra, ... Bitte ... Ich ... ich ersticke..." die Angesprochene lies Gabriel betroffen los.  
„Oh entschuldige! Ich war nur so froh, dich gesund und wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. In den letzten Jahren sind so viele schreckliche Dinge passiert..." Tihra stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Komm schon Schwesterchen, wie du siehst geht es mir gut und ich werde so bald wie möglich 'den Job' aufnehmen. Ich bin es Faye schließlich schuldig..."  
„Du kennst meine Mummy?", rief eine helle Stimme erstaunt. Gabriel Hawk wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand ein etwa neunjähriges, blondes Mädchen mit aufgeweckten Augen, die den jungen Mann unverhohlen musterte.  
„Deine ... Deine Mummy?" Er blickte das kleine Mädchen entgeistert an. Dann sah er fragend zu seiner Schwester.  
„Gabriel, darf ich dir Raven Endoria vorstellen, Fayes Tochter." Gabriel blickte wieder zu Raven. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.  
„Hallo Raven..." Er hockte sich langsam hin, um etwa auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit der Kleinen zu sein. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach verblüffend. Die selben Augen, die ihn geradeheraus mit einem abschätzigen Blick beäugten, die blonden Haare, die zwar in zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden waren, aber dennoch vom Wind vollkommen zerzaust waren, die selbe Art und Weise, wie sie mit ihm sprach...  
„Was ist los?", fragte Gabriel lächelnd, als er sah, dass sich auf der Stirn der Kleinen eine steile Falte bildete.  
„Pssst! Ich denke noch darüber nach, ob ich dich leiden kann, oder nicht!" Verblüfft sah der junge Mann Raven an, dann fing er an lachen.  
„Und? Kannst du mich leiden?"  
„Na ja ... Ich habe dir vorhin da draußen das Leben gerettet, also bist du mir was schuldig, was heißt, dass du nicht fies zu mir sein darfst ... Ja! Ich glaube, ich mag dich!" und sie schenkte Gabriel ein breites, kindliches Lächeln.  
„Freunde, Raven Endoria?" Gabriel streckte ihr die Hand hin, die sie ohne Umschweife ergriff. Die beiden grinsten sich an.  
„Freunde, Gabriel Hawk!"

Raven schlug überrascht die Augen auf. Licht flutete durch die hohen Fenster des Schlafsaals. Es hatte angefangen zu dämmern. Sie richtete sich verwirrt auf, legte sich aber kurz darauf wieder in die angenehme Wärme ihres Bettes. Lily, Alice und Melanie schliefen noch, also brauchte sie sich nicht mit dem Aufstehen zu beeilen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Seltsam, dass sie ausgerechnet von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Gabriel geträumt hatte ... Wie einfach war damals noch alles gewesen ... Sie hatte sich um gar nichts kümmern müssen, andere hatten das für sie getan...  
Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht versteinerte sich. Ein großer Fehler, wie sich später herausstellen sollte. Denn durch ihre Schuld waren die Menschen, die sich immer um sie gesorgt hatten jetzt tot. Sie sah die schrecklichen Bilder noch immer klar vor sich: Der alte Mann aus ihrer Erinnerung, sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern, lag auf einem schmutzigen Fußboden, überströmt von seinem eigenen Blut ... Tihra, Gabriels Schwester ... Man konnte immer noch das kalte Grauen in ihren toten Augen sehen... Die Leiche einer anderen, jungen Frau, die sie direkt anzustarren schien ... Sie lag im Esszimmer eines Hauses, welches Raven seit jenem Zeitpunkt nie wieder betreten hatte, und hielt in ihrer toten Hand etwas fest umklammert...  
Raven erschauderte. Sie versuchte, die Welle panischer Angst, die in ihr aufstieg, zu unterdrücken. Eine kalte Stimme dröhnte plötzlich durch ihren Kopf: 'So ist das nun mal, bei unserem Beruf. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass du noch einige Menschen sterben sehen wirst.' Sie spürte, wie das Gefühl in ihr Aufstieg, sie würde einen Fehler begehen, dass das was sie tat doch nicht das Richtige war...  
Doch dann vernahm sie noch eine weitere, sanfte Stimme. Die Stimme von Faye Endoria, ihrer Mutter: 'Weißt du Raven, dieser Job ist alles andere als leicht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich schon beschlossen habe, alles einfach hinzuschmeißen. Doch dann ist mir bewusst geworden, dass damit niemandem, nicht einmal mir selbst geholfen wäre. Denn wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würde es niemand machen und das hätte zur Folge, dass Unschuldige in die ganze Sache hineingezogen werden! Ich glaube, ich kann soweit gehen zu sagen, es ist zur selben Zeit ein Segen sowie eine Bürde.' Raven seufzte. Ja, wie recht ihre Mutter damals gehabt hatte ... Ein Segen sowie eine Bürde...  
Das Mädchen vernahm ein Gähnen aus dem Bett gegenüber. Jemand ihrer Zimmerkameradinnen schien aufgewacht zu sein.  
„Na so was ... Wieso bist du denn schon wach?", Alice versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus ihrer Decke zu kämpfen.  
„ …Konnte nicht mehr schlafen.", Raven stieg aus dem Bett und lief zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie zog sich schnell um und verschwand in Richtung Tür, doch eine Stimme hielt sie zurück.  
„Raven?"  
„Hmm?"  
„Wieso kannst du uns nicht ausstehen?" Raven drehte sich überrascht um.  
„Na ja ... Du redest nie mit uns, willst nichts mit uns unternehmen und gehst uns immer aus dem Weg ... Ich meine ... Wenn wir irgendwann etwas falsch gemacht haben sollten, tut es uns Leid, also Melanie, Lily und mir..." Alice hatte ihren Blick schuldbewusst zu Boden gerichtet.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich euch nicht leiden kann." Alice sah erstaunt auf, während Raven den Raum verließ. Doch kaum war sie unten angekommen, als erneut jemand ihren Namen rief.  
„Hey, Endoria!"  
„Black." Raven sah kurz zu Sirius, der in einem der großen Ohrensessel am Kamin saß und lief dann Richtung Ausgang des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes. Doch Sirius Black lies das nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen. Er sprang auf, lief ihr hinterher und packte sie am Handgelenk. Raven zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie war Berührungen anderer nicht mehr gewohnt. Doch schnell fing sie sich wieder und sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit gewohnter Kälte an.  
„Black, lass mich los.", ihre Stimme war vollkommen ruhig, doch etwas an ihrem Tonfall lies Sirius schaudern. Er dachte unwillkürlich an die vergangene Nacht, als sie Hawk angegriffen hatte.  
„Nicht, ehe du mir einige Dinge erklärt hast."  
„Ich wüsste nicht welche." Raven stand still da, versuchte nicht, sich aus Sirius Griff zu befreien, doch dieser hätte sich jetzt am liebsten gewünscht, dass sie es getan hätte, denn diese Regungslosigkeit hatte etwas ziemlich bedrohliches…  
„Woher kennst du Hawk?" Raven zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Professor Hawk kennen würde? Ich hab ihn nie zuvor gesehen." Sirius wurde langsam wütend. Wollte sie ihn zum Narren halten?!  
„Endoria, ich hab dich gestern gegen Mitternacht mit Hawk gesehen. Du hast dich mit ihm unterhalten und ihm dann einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt!" das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an, dann begann plötzlich, leise zu lachen. Doch es war kein heiteres, normales, sondern ein eiskaltes Lachen.  
„Weißt du Black, du solltest langsam lernen, wie man zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheidet. Ich war gestern die ganze Nacht in meinem Schlafsaal und habe gelesen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag Evans, Andrews und Johnson. Sie waren der Grund warum ich nicht schlafen konnte, weil sie sich bis halb zwei unterhalten haben. Die drei können bezeugen dass ich gestern nicht ein einziges Mal den Saal verlassen habe." Sirius starrte Raven vollkommen perplex an.  
„Du entschuldigst mich also Black, ich würde jetzt gerne etwas frühstücken." Sie befreite sich von Sirius Hand, der verblüfft registrierte, dass sie für ein Mädchen eine ziemliche Kraft hatte.  
Als Raven schon glaubte, sie wäre Sirius Black endlich losgeworden, holte er sie jedoch an der Treppe, die zur großen Halle führte, wieder ein.  
„Endoria! Bleib stehen!"  
„Black, da gibt es nichts, worüber ich mit dir reden will. Könntest du also bitte so freundlich sein und mich in Ruhe lassen?!" Sirius schien ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein. Er war was es nicht gewohnt, so behandelt zu werden.  
„Endoria, ich hab dir gestern im Zug den Hintern gerettet, du bist mir was schuldig!" 'Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!', dachte Raven amüsiert und musste sich anstrengen, ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten.  
„Black, die Geschichte von gestern war wirklich in Ordnung von dir, doch wenn du willst, dass ich mich bei dir revanchieren soll, dann bitte damit, dass ich deine Hausaufgaben mache oder etwas in die Richtung. Meine privaten Angelegenheiten gehen dich nämlich rein gar nichts an."  
„Endoria, du..."  
„Gibt es hier ein Problem?", Sirius und Raven fuhren überrascht herum. Hinter ihnen stand Gabriel Hawk, der beide fragend musterte.  
„Nein, Professor." Sirius blickte misstrauisch zwischen Raven und dem Verteidigungslehrer hin und her, doch nichts deutete auf die Vertrautheit hin, die er noch vor einigen wenigen Stunden zwischen ihnen gesehen hatte. Beide wirkten höflich und distanziert, so wie es zwischen Lehrer und Schüler üblich war.  
„Na dann sehen wir uns im Unterricht, Mr...?"  
„Black. Sirius Black."  
„Und Miss..?"  
„Raven Endoria."  
„Na dann sehen wir uns im Unterricht, Mr Black und Miss Endoria." Gabriel Hawk schenkte den beiden ein breites Grinsen und lief an ihnen vorbei.  


Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Während er lustlos in seinem Rührei herumstocherte, beobachtete er Raven. Sie und dieser Hawk schienen ja verdammt gute Schauspieler zu sein! Hätte er das in der vergangenen Nacht nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wäre er nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, die beiden würden sich kennen!  
Raven benahm sich wie immer. Sie ignorierte jeden, der an ihr vorbeilief, war mal wieder in ein Buch vertieft und kaute an einem Marmeladenbrötchen. Doch auf Sirius wirkte es gar nicht mehr so gewohnt, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Irgendwas an ihrem ganzen Benehmen wirkte falsch, vollkommen aufgesetzt. Wieso war ihm das eigentlich nie früher aufgefallen? Immerhin gingen sie seit sechs Jahren zusammen zur Schule!  
Ein Rauschen von der Decke ließ ihn aufschrecken, sein Blick fuhr erstaunt nach oben. Es war doch viel zu früh für die Eulenpost!? Doch dass rauschen stammte nicht von mehreren normalen Eulen, sondern einer Monstereule, sie war über einen Meter groß, die sich vor Raven auf dem Tisch niederließ. Ein lautes Scheppern tönte zu Sirius hinüber.  
„Verdammt Eufemia, geht dass denn nicht graziler? Wieso musst du eigentlich ständig irgendwelches Geschirr kaputtmachen?" Ein dunkles schuhuhen war von Ravens Eule zu hören. Sirius grinste in sein Rührei. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass diese Eule etwas 'grazil' ausführen konnte! Das war ja etwa so, als würde man Hagrid sagen, er solle sich graziler bewegen! Raven zog Eufemia einen Umschlag aus dem Schnabel, dann reparierte sie den Teller, den ihre Eule zerdeppert hatte, mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes.  
„Sirilein!!" Der Angesprochene blickte zur Seite. Ein Mädchen stand dort und schenkte ihm einen schmachtenden Blick. 'Wer war das bloß noch mal?', dachte dieser genervt und betrachtete sein Gegenüber. Hmm ... Das war eine Ravenclaw ... 'Ach ja, genau!' Das war doch das Mädchen, das er gestern am Bahnhof kennen gelernt hatte! Wie war noch gleich ihr Name...? Besagte schien es gar nicht zu stören, dass Sirius nichts sagte, denn sie setzte sich geradewegs auf seinen Schoß und schloss ihre Arme um ihn. Sirius jedoch passte das gar nicht. Er lehnte sich zurück, um einen besseren Blick auf Raven zu haben.  
Diese hatte anscheinend den Brief, den Eufemia ihr gebracht hatte schon durchgelesen. Sie blickte kurz auf die Armbanduhr, dann stand Raven auf, fuhr ihrer Eule noch einmal über das Gefieder und verließ die große Halle. Sirius sah ihr nach, bis sie die großen Flügeltüren passiert hatte, dann kam ihm DIE Idee! Er wusste plötzlich, wie er ganz leicht alle Informationen von ihr bekommen konnte, die er wollte. Es war so einfach!

Konnte dieser verdammte Black sie nicht einmal jetzt in Ruhe lassen?! Dachte er etwa, sie wäre so blöd und würde nicht mitbekommen, dass er die ganze Zeit zu ihr herüber starrte! Doch Raven versuchte sich gelassen zu geben, stierte auf ihr Buch und aß unauffällig ihr Marmeladenbrötchen. Doch sie war ständig mit den Gedanken woanders. Das konnte sie allein daran erkennen, dass sie sich versehentlich Marmelade aufs Brötchen geschmiert hatte, obwohl sie das Zeug noch nicht einmal mochte!  
Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Black die Sachen mit Gabriel in der vergangenen Nacht bloß mitbekommen? Eigentlich hätte Gabriel ihn doch bemerken müssen...? 'Und was, wenn Gabriel bezweckt hat, dass wir nicht ungestört bleiben!' Raven starrte wütend auf ihr Buch. Natürlich musste es so sein! Gabriel Hawk wäre niemals einfach so entgangen, dass jemand in seiner Nähe spionierte, Raven wusste, dass er dafür viel zu gerissen war. Nein, sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu erkennen, dass er die unfreiwilligen Zuhörer anscheinend wirklich dabeihaben wollte! Wieder fragte Raven sich, was Hawk hier in Hogwarts machte. Was bezweckte er damit, herzukommen und ihr auch noch das Leben schwer zu machen!?  
Unerwartet war ein vertrautes Rauschen von der Decke zu hören. Das Mädchen blickte auf und sah eine gigantische, braune Eule direkt auf sie zusteuern. Sie duckte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig, denn ihre Eule flog nur um Haaresbreite über ihren Kopf hinweg. Das nächste, was Raven mitbekam war ein lautes Scheppern.  
„Verdammt Eufemia, geht dass denn nicht graziler? Wieso musst du eigentlich ständig irgendwelches Geschirr kaputtmachen?", das blonde Mädchen sah ihre Eule vorwurfsvoll an, zog ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel und zauberte den Teller, des Eufemia demoliert hatte, wieder in Ordnung. Kurz darauf hörte Raven ein Stück entfernt von ihr ein quietschendes Geräusch. Emma Bangs, die Ravenclaw Sechstklässlerin, mit der Sirius gestern im Zug rumgemacht hatte, machte es sich gerade auf seinem Schoß bequem. Raven schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich dem Brief in ihrer Hand zu.

Sehr geehrte Miss Endoria,

Ich erwarte sie wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit gegen 8 Uhr heute früh in meinem Büro. Das Passwort ist 'Kesselkuchen'.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

Raven seufzte. Sie hatte schon erwartet, dass Dumbledore sie wegen der üblichen Sache zu sich bestellte, doch es passte ihr gar nicht, dass dies ausgerechnet vor dem Unterricht sein sollte. Schließlich hätte das doch noch Zeit bis zum Abend gehabt!  
Sie erhob sich missmutig, strich Eufemia kurz übers Gefieder und lief aus der großen Halle. Bevor sie diese verließ, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick zu Black. Er starrte ins Leere, doch dann funkelte etwas in seinen Augen. Raven kannte das schon. Er hatte irgendeinen Plan. Sicher handelte es sich wieder mal um einen von diesen kindischen Streichen!  
Hätte sie etwas länger zu ihm geschaut, hätte sie mitbekommen, dass er triumphierend hinterher sah.

--

Und hier ist das Ende des zweiten Kapitels. Könnte nicht eventuell jemand eine Review dalassen? Ó-Ò


	3. Ein turbulenter Vormittag

Und hier folgt Kapitel drei! Könnte sich nicht eventuell doch jemand dazu erbarmen, mir ein Review dazulassen?! U-U"

--

_Ein turbulenter Vormittag_

Als Raven Dumbledores Büro verließ, schwankte ihre Stimmung zwischen erleichtert und ärgerlich. Sie hatte recht gehabt, der Schulleiter hatte sie diesmal wieder wegen der üblichen Sache zu sich bestellt. Es ging erneut um ihr Training...  
Das Training für ihren zukünftigen Job war eine der Bedingungen, unter denen sie Hogwarts besuchen durfte. Sie musste ihre Fähigkeiten verbessern und ihre Sinne schärfen, sonst würde sie später keine Chance haben, es war einfach überlebenswichtig für sie! Die Eintrittsprüfung, um den Beruf offiziell ausüben zu können, war alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken, das wusste sie. Ihre Grenzen wurden ausgetestet, und zwar bis aufs Äußerste. Schon ein einziger Tag Training konnte hier über Leben und Tod entscheiden.  
Sie wusste, dass sie ein großes Risiko einging, wenn sie ihr Training allein hier in der Schule absolvierte. Niemand konnte ihr sagen, wie gut oder schlecht sie wahr, sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich genau das Wissen aneignete was benötigt wurde, doch Raven war dieses Spiel mit dem Feuer eingegangen. Ihre Mutter hatte immer gewollt, dass sie Hogwarts besuchte.  
'Es wird dich zu dem Menschen machen, der du sein sollst. Meiner Meinung nach würde es die größere Gefahr sein, dich einfach so allem auszuliefern, einem von 'uns' deine Ausbildung zu überlassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass das alles hier für dich zum Alltag wird, sondern dass du immer genügend Abstand zu dem hast, was du tust. Nach Hogwarts zu gehen ist die einzige Sache, die ich von dir verlange.' Raven hatte früher nie verstanden, was ihre Mutter ihr damit sagen wollte. Doch nachdem sie diesen Wunsch respektiert hatte und tatsächlich auf die Schule ging, wurde ihr mit den Jahren langsam bewusst, was es bedeutete. Das Mädchen seufzte. Faye Endoria hatte schon immer die nervige Angewohnheit gehabt, mit allem was sie sagte Recht zu haben...  
Während Raven langsam die Treppe hinab lief, dachte sie an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Ein erleichterter Seufzer drang über ihre Lippen. Endlich hatte er einen neuen Trainingsplatz für sie gefunden, diesmal glücklicherweise innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts! Der Ort, wo das Mädchen vorher trainiert hatte, war nicht gerade ... geeignet gewesen…

Die letzten drei Jahre hatte sie in einer baufälligen, alten Hütte in der Nähe von Hogsmeade verbracht. Im Winter war es dort so kalt und zugig gewesen, dass sie sich ständig eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr sogar schon angeboten, ein Krankenbett für sie dauerzubelegen! Im Sommer hatten die vielen rausgerissenen Wand- und Dachbretter durchaus auch eine klimatisierende Wirkung, doch zu dieser Jahreszeit war die Hütte ein Treffpunkt für eine Tierart, die Raven schon so einige Probleme bereitet hatte: Eulen! An sich waren Eulen ja liebenswerte und gutmütige Geschöpfe, doch es war nicht ganz angenehm, wenn sie Ravens Trainingsdomizil ständig als Gemeinschaftstoilette missbrauchten! Außerdem war es schon schwer genug, sich dreimal wöchentlich unbemerkt vom Schlossgelände zu schleichen und genauso unbemerkt wieder zurückzukommen...  
Diesmal jedoch durfte sie endlich an einem Ort trainieren, wo es weder zugig noch kalt war und wo sie nicht ständig befürchten musste, von Eulenhinterlassenschaften berieselt zu werden. Doch, wie das in ihrem Leben nun mal so war, bekam sie den Raum nicht ganz bedingungslos zur Verfügung gestellt. Schließlich war es ja möglich, dass zufällig ein anderer Schüler hereinplatzen konnte oder sie versehentlich das Zimmer in die Luft jagte. Aus diesem Grunde durfte sie nur unter den Augen eines Lehrers trainieren. Das war, wie sollte es auch anders sein, niemand geringeres als Gabriel Hawk! Außer ihm und Dumbledore wusste schließlich niemand von ihrem zukünftigen Job.  
Raven blickte missmutig auf ein Gemälde zweier Ritter, die versuchten sich mit ihren überdimensionalen Schwertern die Schädel einzuschlagen. Wenn Gabriel sie tatsächlich trainieren sollte, konnte sie sich schon einmal darauf gefasst machen, dass ihr die anstrengendsten Monate ihres Lebens bevorstanden...

Gabriel Hawk lief nachdenklich in seinem neuen Büro auf und ab. Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, alles auszupacken, der gesamte Raum war noch zugestellt mit Kisten. Die meisten von ihnen enthielten Bücher, die er sich in den letzten Jahren mühevoll zusammengesammelt hatte. Von den meisten gab es auf der gesamten Welt nur dieses eine Exemplar, dass sich in seinem Besitz befand, ein großer Teil war über 500 Jahre alt und keines von ihnen war garantiert in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu finden!  
Der junge Mann blickte auf eine große, dunkle Wanduhr aus Eichenholz, die ihm zeigte, dass er in nicht einmal mehr zwanzig Minuten das erste Mal in seinem Leben unterrichten würde. Seine erste Klasse für heute waren Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Professor McGonnagal hatte sie ihm vorhin beim Frühstück auf seine Anfrage hin gezeigt. Ein kurzer Blick hatte ausgereicht, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass er mit ihnen keine Probleme haben würde. Sie waren neugierig, wissbegierig und sowohl anderen gegenüber als auch untereinander sehr hilfsbereit. In jener Klasse würde er sicher keine Schwierigkeiten haben, zu unterrichten. Bei den Slytherinfünftklässlern, die er danach hatte, würde sich das wohl schwieriger gestalten... Doch spätestens nach der ersten Ladung Hausaufgaben und den Noten, die er für die erste Schulstunde vergeben wollte, hätte er die auch locker im Griff. Gabriel rief sich seinen Tagesplan in den Kopf. Seine dritte Klasse heute waren die Gryffindorsiebtklässler. Der junge Mann musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er dieser Klasse schon ziemlich erwartungsvoll gegenüberstand. 'Alter Gryffindor-Patriotismus', lachte er innerlich. Die anderen Lehrer hatten ihm schon einige Dinge über die diesjährigen Gryffindorsiebtklässler erzählt. Sie schienen fast allesamt brilliante Köpfe zu sein, mit einem natürlichen, magischen Talent gesegnet und ausgesprochen charakterstark.  
Gabriel Hawk nahm einige Blätter Papier in die Hand, die vorhin unordentlich auf seinem Schreibtisch deponiert gewesen waren. Doch wie talentiert sie auch waren, sie wussten einfach viel zu wenig! Dies galt nicht nur für die Siebtklässler, sondern für alle Klassen. Dumbledore hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen die Lehrpläne und die Ergebnisse der OWL- und NEWT-Prüfungen des vergangenen Schuljahres zukommen lassen. Er hatte kopfschüttelnd sehen müssen, dass seine Vorgänger in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mehr als nur miese Arbeit geleistet hatten. Die Schüler waren weit unter Niveau unterrichtet worden! Das zeigten schon die Ergebnisse der OWLs und NEWTs, die katastrophal gewesen waren! Von den Fünftklässlern hatten nur rund die Hälfte in diesem Fach bestanden, die meisten davon gerade noch so. Auch bei den Siebtklässlern des vergangenen Jahres sah das nicht anders aus! Er würde hier einiges ändern müssen!  
Gabriel sah aus seinem Fenster zum See rüber. Als er hier noch zur Schule gegangen war, war das vollkommen anders gewesen. Anfang der vierten Klasse hatte er, was Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anging, schon den Stoff gekannt, die die Siebtklässler dieses Jahr dem Lehrplan zufolge erst lernen würden! Der junge Mann grinste. Er war damals auch wirklich kein übler Schüler gewesen, zumindest dann, wenn er sich endlich mal dazu überwinden konnte, seine Nase in die Bücher zu stecken! Doch es gab jemanden, der sie seinerzeit alle überflügelt hatte ... Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Wie oft hatten ihm die Lehrer damals nur gesagt, er solle sich ein Beispiel an IHR nehmen?  
Das Bild einer unglaublich hübschen, jungen Frau trat vor seine Augen. Seit er hier, nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, war es so, als würde er ihre Präsenz immer noch spüren, so, als wäre sie mit ihm im selben Raum, als könne er einfach seine Hand ausstrecken und damit ihre greifen. Er hörte noch immer ihre Stimme, die ihm wie ein Frühlingslied in den Ohren klang. Die Art, wie sie seinen Namen rief, den Tonfall, den sie hatte wenn sie sich freute, oder wenn sie sauer auf ihn war. Er sah noch immer ihr hinreißendes Lächeln vor sich, dass stets so aussah, als könne nichts auf der Welt es von ihren Lippen verschwinden lassen ... Doch vor knapp acht Jahren war es verschwunden - für immer.  
Raven hatte ihm nur ein einziges Mal davon erzählt. Sie war damals dabei gewesen, wie beim Tod jedes Menschen, der Gabriel jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Er konnte sich noch so gut an jenen Tag erinnern, als wäre er erst gestern gewesen...  
Er und Raven saßen in zwei dunkelgrünen Ohrensesseln am Kamin. Es war draußen schon längst dunkel geworden und ein heftiger Schneesturm wütete vor dem Fenster. Raven, sie war damals gerade 13 Jahre alt geworden, saß, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen in ihrem Sessel, auf dessen Lehne eine halbvolle Tasse Kakao stand, die schon seit langer Zeit aufgehört hatte zu dampfen und blickten still ins Feuer. Er hatte sie damals gefragt, was denn bloß mit ihr los sei. Sie hatte ihn lange angesehen, dann waren plötzlich Tränen in ihre Augen gestiegen. An diesem Abend hatte sie ihm schließlich endlich das erzählt, was er all die Jahre hatte wissen wollen.  
Gabriel konnte sich die grauenvollen Bilder deutlich vorstellen: Die Frau, die er abgöttisch geliebt hatte, viel mehr als sein eigenes Leben, wie sie leblos auf dem Boden lag, ein kalter Ausdruck voller Grauen in ihren Augen ... Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, unglaublicher Hass, unbeschreiblicher Schmerz stiegen in ihm auf. Er hatte sich damals, als sie sich das allerletzte Mal gegenüberstanden, nie wirklich von ihr verabschiedet. Sie wollte ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen, doch er meinte lediglich zu ihr, dass das auch Zeit habe, bis er wieder zurück sei. Gabriel hatte sie nur kurz umarmt und war daraufhin disappariert. Er hatte sie nie wiedergesehen.  
Raven machte sich noch heute den Vorwurf, dass sie Schuld am Tod all dieser Menschen sei. Gabriel hatte immer versucht, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, er konnte sich noch sehr gut an die stundenlangen Gespräche erinnern, die sie geführt hatten, doch er hatte sie nie überzeugen können. 'Kein Wunder!', dachte er. Er glaubte seinen Worten schließlich selbst nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er Raven sah, kam ihm früher oder später immer der selbe Gedanke: 'Wenn Raven nicht gewesen wäre, würde SIE noch leben...' Warum er hier in Hogwarts war, hatte sie ihn gefragt. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht wirklich erklären, es kam einfach alles wie von selbst. Erst dieser Brief, dann Dumbledore, der vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war, der Plan, der langsam in ihm reifte...

Gabriel Hawk nahm einen Briefumschlag zur Hand, der unter einem kleinen, ungeöffneten Päckchen lag. In einer verschlungenen Handschrift war darauf geschrieben worden 'Für Gabriel, von Morgan'. Trotz all der Jahre, die vergangen waren, roch der Brief noch immer nach ihr. Er legte ihn wieder auf den Schreibtisch und schritt energisch vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Raven wollte also Antworten von ihm?! Die wollte er allerdings auch! Gabriel Hawk dachte an heute Morgen, als er Raven und diesem Black begegnet war.  
„Sirius Black..." Gabriel grinste. Er würde sich für seine Zwecke wundervoll eignen. Der junge Black schien zu der Sorte Mensch gehören, welche nicht wussten, wann sie Grenzen überschritten und so unglaublich stur und hartnäckig waren, dass man, wenn man sie einmal am Hals hatte, nie wieder los wurde. Ja, durch Sirius Black würde er seinen Plan endlich in die Tat umsetzten können, natürlich, ohne dass der junge Gryffindor irgendwelchen Verdacht schöpfte.  
„Mach dich auf ein turbulentes Schuljahr gefasst, Endoria...", lachte er leise und lief zu seiner Bürotür. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er sich zu seinem Klassenzimmer begab.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Raven Endoria leise und rannte einen langen Gang entlang. Warum musste so etwas auch immer nur ihr passieren?! Sie blickte sich hektisch um, doch niemand war da, ausgenommen von zwei Erstklässlern, die sich anscheinend verlaufen hatten. Na großartig, am ersten Schultag schon zu spät dran!  
Die Schulglocke hatte längst geklingelt, als sie mit entsetzten feststellte, dass sie keinen Stundenplan besaß, da sie heute schon so früh am Frühstückstisch gesessen hatte. Sie lief am Krankenflügel vorbei - und blieb abrupt stehen. Dort stand eine Schlange von Slytherins, die wütend durcheinander riefen. Das Mädchen schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. Wie kindisch! Die Marauders waren inzwischen doch wirklich zu alt für solche albernen Streiche! Fast das gesamte Haus der Slytherins war hier versammelt. Ihre Haut war in den unmöglichsten Farben eingefärbt worden. Eine Drittklässlerin besah sich heulend ihr grün-rot kariertes Gesicht in einer Fensterscheibe, während ein Siebtklässler mit kanariengelben Streifen vor Wut fast auf ein Grüppchen Zweitlässler losging, die alle Farben des Regenbogens vorweisen konnten.  
„Lief ja besser, als ich gedacht hab!" Raven fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand Sirius Black, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte belustigt zu den Slytherins.  
„Black, das ist geschmacklos. Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier herumzustehen und dich selbst zu bewundern!?" Sirius grinste.  
„Oh doch, ich hatte tatsächlich vor, etwas Besseres zu tun!" Raven hob skeptische eine Augenbraue.  
„Und du wirst mir sicher gleich erzählen, was das ist, oder?"  
„Hey, warum denn heute so schlecht gelaunt, Endoria? Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein!"  
„Dankbar? Dir!? Wofür sollte ich denn bit..." Doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ sie nicht ausreden sondern drückte ihr ein Blatt in die Hand. Das Mädchen sah voller Misstrauen erst zu Sirius, dann auf das Stück Papier. Ihre Gesichtszüge nahmen einen überraschten Ausdruck an.  
„Der ... Der Stundenplan? Aber ... Warum?" Sirius seufzte resigniert, als er sah, dass sich das Misstrauen in ihrem Blick nur noch mehr verstärkte, als dass es verschwand.  
„Endoria, wieso akzeptierst du nicht einfach, dass jemand auch mal nett zu dir sein kann? Einfach so, ohne Hintergedanken!"  
'Weil in meinem Leben noch nie jemand ohne Hintergedanken etwas von mir wollte!", hätte sie jetzt am liebsten geschrien. Warum kapierte Black nicht einfach, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte?! Es war alles schon kompliziert genug, ohne dass er ihr das Leben schwer machte! Sirius Gesichtsausdruck war auf einmal genauso kühl wie ihrer. Er hatte sich anscheinend doch nicht in ihr geirrt. Kalt und gefühllos traf es tatsächlich ausgezeichnet!  
„Kein Wunder Endoria, dass niemand etwas mit dir zu tun haben will! Ich würde mich glatt selbst hassen, wenn ich so wäre wie du! Und sei dir sicher: Ich werde für dich nicht in die Bresche springen, wenn McGonagall dir eine Strafarbeit aufdrückt, weil du zu spät zur ersten Stunde gekommen bist!"  
„Keine Sorge, ich würde lieber eine Woche lang täglich bei McGonagall Strafarbeit machen müssen, als einen Gefallen von dir anzunehmen." Sirius konnte in diesem Moment kaum glauben, dass jemand wirklich so eiskalt sein konnte. Sie machte den Anschein, als hätte sie das ganze Gespräch nicht im Geringsten interessiert, sondern eher gelangweilt. Nicht die geringsten Emotionen waren zu sehen…

Auf einmal war es Sirius vollkommen egal, was sie mit Hawk zu schaffen hatte. Seinetwegen könnte sie mit jedem Lehrer hier in Hogwarts ein Geheimnis teilen, es interessierte ihn nicht! Wie konnte er sich bloß jemals einbilden, dass Endoria tatsächlich in Ordnung war? Er verwarf den Plan, den er vorhin beim Frühstück geschmiedet hatte, sofort wieder. Sie war es nicht wert, dass er sich noch eine Sekunde länger mit ihr beschäftigte!  
„Weißt du Endoria, ich wundere mich, warum du nicht in Slytherin gelandet bist. Du würdest wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Todesser abgeben! Wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du sogar in Du-Weißt-Schon-Wems bevorzugten Kreis.", flüsterte er leise. Umso mehr schockierte es ihn, dass sie auch darauf anscheinend keine Reaktion zeigte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen BLACK!", Raven spuckte das Wort förmlich heraus. „Ich will dir schließlich nicht den Platz wegnehmen, der dir gebührt."  
„HALT DEN MUND!!", Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Raven gerichtet, er sah so aus, als wolle er sie am liebsten umbringen.  
„Nein wie süß! Du denkst doch nicht etwa wirklich, du hättest gegen mich eine Chance." Das blonde Mädchen stand unbeweglich da, ein eiskaltes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.  
„Verflucht! Miss Endoria, Mr Black, was ist hier los!?" Madame Pomfrey kam wütend auf sie zu. „Wieso machen sie hier so einen Radau!" Sirius hatte den Zauberstab gesenkt, doch man konnte noch immer die unbeschreibliche Wut förmlich in seinen Augen lesen. Raven jedoch wirkte vollkommen verwandelt. Ein höflicher, netter Ausdruck lag jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung Madame Pomfrey. Sirius Black hier und ich hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Es tut mir wirklich ausgesprochen Leid, wenn wir sie gestört haben sollten!" Die Schulkrankenschwester wirkte jetzt um einiges besänftigter, doch blickte die beiden Schüler noch immer skeptisch an.  
„Also gut, dieses eine Mal werde ich noch darüber hinwegsehen. Aber machen sie, dass sie zum Unterricht kommen, verstanden?!"  
„Selbstverständlich!", erwiderte Raven freundlich und verschwand genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers.  
„Das gilt auch für sie Mr Black!" Sirius sah Raven kurz hinterher, sein Blick war voller Feindseligkeit, als er auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und zum Klassenzimmer lief.  
Er sah nicht mehr, wie Raven auf der anderen Seite des Flurs um eine Ecke zurück zu ihm blickte. Plötzlich stiegen dem Mädchen Tränen in die Augen, die ihr kurz darauf übers Gesicht liefen. Schluchzend sank sie in sich zusammen. 'Es ist eben nicht alles so, wie es den Anschein hat, Black!', dachte sie verbittert und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Seine Worte hatten sie so viel mehr verletzt, als sie ihm gezeigt hatte, viel mehr als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte… Wie konnte er nur solche Dinge sagen! Es war doch alles schon schwer genug für sie, warum musste er ihr so wehtun?! Sie begann zu zittern ... Es war, als hätte man ihr einen Dolch mitten durchs Herz gestoßen.

Raven tauchte nur zur zweiten Stunde auf. Sie musste sich erst einmal 10 Minuten lang eine Strafpredigt von der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin anhören, die sie auch in der zweiten Stunde unterrichtete. Raven hörte die Worte, die McGonagall ihr sagte jedoch nicht, sah auch nicht die neugierigen Blicke, die die anderen Schüler ihr zuwarfen. Das einzige worauf sie sich im Moment konzentrieren konnte, war, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie war sehr verletzlich, dass wusste sie selbst, doch sie würde es niemals jemandem zeigen ... Niemals!

Sie richtete ihre Augen auf das große Klassenzimmerfenster hinter der Lehrerin, aus dem sie ihr Spiegelbild gleichgültig anstarrte. Das Mädchen war selbst überrascht von ihrer Kaltblütigkeit. Das jahrelange Training hatte anscheinend wirklich mehr Wirkung gezeigt, als sie selbst geglaubt hatte...  
Nachdem McGonnagal ihr endlich ihre Strafarbeit aufgedrückt hatte, setzte sie sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz im Klassenzimmer: letzte Reihe, direkt neben der Wand und vollkommen allein. Ein Getuschel drang plötzlich zu ihren Ohren und sie blickte auf. Sirius Black und James Potter blickten zu ihr. 'Wenn Blicke töten könnten...', dachte se und hätte sogar gelacht, wenn es ihr nur nicht so entsetzlich schlecht gegangen wäre. Peter Pettigrew wirkte in Vergleich zu seinen Freunden eher ängstlich, während in Remus Lupins Augen ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck zwischen Enttäuschung und Vorwurf lag. Black hatte anscheinend keine Zeit verloren und seinen Freunden alles haarklein erzählt. Und anscheinend war sie in seiner Version der Geschichte bei den anderen Marauders alles andere als gut weggekommen.  
'Was soll's, ich habe es ja selbst darauf angelegt!', versuchte sie sich einzureden. Doch dass half nicht gegen die erneute Welle der Wut, die wieder in ihr aufstieg. Auch wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht gerade liebenswert verhalten hatte, gab es Black noch lange nicht das Recht, ihr solche Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen! Sie sah zu Lily, Melanie und Alice. Die drei schienen nicht vom Zwischenfall vorhin erfahren zu haben. Sie waren so gut gelaunt wie immer und verfolgten eifrig den Unterricht von Professor McGonagall.  
„Miss Endoria, wenn Sie meinen Unterricht so uninteressant finden, dass Sie die sich ständig in der Klasse umsehen müssen, können Sie das Klassenzimmer auch verlassen!" Raven lief vor Scham rot an.  
„Es .. Es tut mir Leid Professor ..." Doch McGonnagal ließ sich nicht so einfach mit einer Entschuldigung abspeisen.  
„Miss Endoria, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne." Das Mädchen sah die Lehrerin erschrocken an. Was hatte sie bloß vor?!  
„Na kommen Sie schon. Wo Sie doch anscheinend glauben, dass Sie den Stoff meines Unterrichts schon so gut beherrschen, dass Sie es nicht für nötig halten, daran teilzunehmen, können Sie doch der Klasse gleich auch vorführen, wie Sie einen Tisch in ein Pony verwandeln, nicht wahr?" Während Raven langsam nach vorne lief und ihren Kopf verzweifelt nach einem Zauberspruch absuchte, hörte sie Melanie, die Lily einige Worte zuraunte.  
„Aber das lernen wir frühestens in einem halben Jahr! Das ist doch Teil der NEWT-Prüfungen!" Na toll, dachte Raven verächtlich. McGonnagal schien wirklich wütend auf sie zu sein und das nur, weil dieser Black einfach nicht begreifen konnte, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte! Sie kam dem Tisch, der plötzlich groß und bedrohlich wirkte, langsam immer näher. Sie hatte in Verwandlung in den Ferien schon etwas vorgearbeitet, doch nicht gleich so weit, dass sie NEWT-Prüfungen bestehen konnte! Raven blieb stehen.  
„Nun?", fragte die Lehrerin ungeduldig.  
„Professor! Das Raven zu spät gekommen ist, ist meine Schuld!" Das blonde Mädchen wirbelte herum und auch McGonagall blickte überrascht auf. Alice Andrews war aufgestanden und sah die Lehrerin eingeschüchtert an. Ravens warnendes, ungläubiges Kopfschütteln und die erstaunten Blicke ihrer Freundinnen übersehend, fuhr sie fort.  
„Wissen sie ... Also ... Meine Eltern arbeiten doch im Ministerium!" auf der Stirn der Lehrerin erschienen ungläubige Falten, doch Alice fuhr ungerührt fort.  
„Haben sie es denn nicht heute Morgen in der Zeitung gelesen? Das Ministerium wurde in der vergangenen Nacht von Todessern angegriffen!" McGonnagals Lippen wurden schmal. Alice fing unmerklich an zu zittern. 'Lass es sein!', formte Raven mit ihren Lippen. Doch Alice hörte nicht auf sie.  
„Ja, meine Eltern hatten gestern Nacht Dienst und als ich diesen Artikel gelesen habe, hatte ich furchtbare Angst, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein könnte!"  
„Und was hat Miss Endoria damit zu tun?"  
„Na ja ... Raven meinte zu mir, ich solle versuchen, eine Eule zum Ministerium zu schicken! Aber ich konnte es in diesem Moment nicht, ich hatte einfach zu viel Angst vor der Antwort!" Alice Stimme wurde immer sicherer.  
„Raven hat dann ihre Eule für mich losgeschickt. Kennen sie Ravens Eule? So eine große, dunkelbraune..."  
„Ich bin mit Miss Endorias Eule vertraut, fahren Sie fort, Miss Andrews!"  
„Also ... Auf jeden Fall wollte ich warten, bis ... Olga..."  
„Eufemia!", zischte Raven.  
„Genau! Bis Eufemia wieder zurück ist. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihren Unterricht schwänzen! Doch Raven meinte, ich brauchte unbedingt etwas das mich ablenkt. Aber ich wollte auf jeden Fall auf die Antwort warten! Da ... Da hat Raven gesagt, dass sie für mich auf die Eule wartet. Sie hat es mir versprochen! Deswegen war sie die erste Stunde nicht da!" McGonnagal starrte Alice so an, als ob sie vollkommen übergeschnappt wäre.  
„Ich kann es bezeugen, ich war dabei!", rief Lily auf einmal und sprang auf. „Sie hätten Alice sehen sollen, ihr ging es wirklich furchtbar!"  
„Was glauben Sie, wie glücklich sie war, als Raven ihr in der Pause zwischen der ersten und zweiten Stunde endlich sagen konnte, dass mit ihren Eltern alles in Ordnung war!", ergänzte Melanie. Raven sie die drei Mädchen mit einem Blick an, der nichts anderes bedeutete, als: ihr seit vollkommen verrückt! Die Lehrerin würde ihnen diese Lüge doch nie und nimmer abkaufen!  
„Also gut, wie es scheint habe ich vorhin tatsächlich etwas überreagiert." Das blonde Mädchen starrte mit offenem Mund zu Professor McGonnagal, die die Schülerinnen immer noch misstrauisch musterte. „Setzen Sie sich wieder, Miss Endoria." Raven ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand in Windeseile auf ihren Platz.

„Wieso habt ihr das getan?" Die Gryffindors hatten kaum den Verteidigungsunterricht verlassen, als Raven auch schon zu Lily, Alice und Melanie gelaufen war.  
„Freunde helfen sich schließlich untereinander!" Raven schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir sind keine Freunde.", entgegnete sie ruhig.  
„Aber..." Alice sah sie erstaunt an.  
„Dass ich euch leiden kann heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mit euch befreundet sein will."  
„Und wenn wir mit dir befreundet sein wollen?" Lily sah Raven herausfordernd an.  
„Ich gebe euch dreien einen Tipp. Haltet euch fern von mir, ich bin kein Mensch, mit dem man befreundet sein kann."  
„Und warum bitte nicht? Ich sehe nicht, was an dir so furchtbar sein soll!", entgegnete Melanie laut und musterte das blonde Mädchen vorwurfsvoll.  
„Sie ist eine herzlose, kalte Schlange, die dir plötzlich einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen könnte, wenn du ihr den Rücken zudrehst."  
„Deine Meinung interessiert hier niemanden, Black!", fuhr Lily den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, überraschend hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, an.  
„Aber genau das hat sie letzte Nacht mit Professor Hawk gemacht!" Die Mädchen sahen überrascht zu James.  
„Wann soll das denn bitte gewesen sein Potter?!" Lily funkelte ihr Gegenüber wütend an.  
„So gegen Mitternacht!", ergänzte Peter.  
„Tja, da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen Jungs, aber das kann nicht sein.", entgegnete Melanie gelassen. „Raven hat gestern den gesamten Abend lang nicht den Schlafsaal verlassen und zwar bis halb zwei in der Nacht, denn solange waren wir nämlich wach.  
„Ich glaub dir kein Wort Johnson! Erstens habe ich sie gestern selbst gesehen und zweitens habt ihr vorhin erst McGonagall angelogen!"  
„Glaub doch was du willst Black!", entgegnete Melanie ruhig und machte sich mit Alice und Lily auf, in Richtung Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Letztere warf James noch einen wütenden Blick zu. Auch Raven verschwand, kurz nachdem die Mädchen um die Ecke gebogen waren. Zurück blieben vier verwirrte Marauders, die langsam begannen, an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln…

Das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer war vollkommen leer, als sie es betraten. Das bezog sich nicht nur auf den fehlenden Lehrer, sondern auch auf den Raum, in welchem, bis auf die Tafel und zwei Sitzbänken, die an einer Wand standen, sämtliches Mobiliar verschwunden war.  
„Ähm ... Wir sind doch richtig hier, oder?"  
„Das sind Sie in der Tat, Mr Potter." Gabriel Hawk hatte unbemerkt hinter ihnen den Raum betreten und grinste ihnen gutgelaunt entgegen.  
„Professor, was soll das ganze?", Lily Evans sah sich skeptisch um.  
„Ich werde sie gegeneinander antreten lassen." Gabriel Hawk lächelte.  
„Sie wollen BITTE WAS?"  
„Das habe ich ihnen gerade gesagt, Miss Andrews. Ich werde sie gegeneinander antreten lassen um zu sehen, wie gut ihre Duellierfähigkeiten sind."  
„Aber das hier ist Verteidigungsunterricht, kein Duellierclub! Wir sind hier, damit wir lernen, wie wir uns verteidigen können!"  
„Genau das will ich Ihnen auch beibringen, Miss Evans. Was nützt die bestvorbereitetste Theorie, wenn man die Praxis nicht beherrscht? Und finden Sie nicht auch, dass Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Duellieren in der heutigen Zeit auf dasselbe hinausläuft?!" Die Klasse schwieg nachdenklich. Professor Hawk fuhr fort. „Ich bin der Meinung, Theorie ist nur etwas für Hausaufgaben, im Unterricht sollte man sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren." Remus beäugte argwöhnisch den leeren Klassenraum.  
„Aber wie sollen wir etwas lernen, wenn wir die ganze Zeit gegeneinander kämpfen?  
„Ausgezeichnete Frage, Mr Lupin! Nun, das hat mit den Dingen zu tun, die ich von Ihnen allen erwarte. Sie sollen vor jeder Stunde schon einige Sprüche vorbereitet haben, die ich Ihnen aufgeben werde. Ich möchte von Ihnen eine schriftliche Zusammenfassung jedes Spruchs haben, außerdem verlange ich, dass Sie diese auch Ausführen können. Im Unterricht werden wir die Flüche und Verteidigungszauber dann noch einmal üben und testen wie gut jeder von Ihnen sich darauf vorbereitet hat. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass sie die Sprüche regelmäßig wiederholen. Einmal im Monat werde ich Sie dann in einem zehnminütigen Kampf paarweise gegeneinander antreten lassen. Ihre Noten werden dadurch zusammengesetzt, wie schnell Sie reagieren, welche Flüche und Verteidigungszauber Sie verwenden und wie Sie sich insgesamt im Kampf halten. Sieg oder Niederlage spielt in der Notengebung keine Rolle. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Die Gryffindors blickten sich teils neugierig, teils misstrauisch an. Das, was Hawk da erzählte, klang gar nicht mal so übel!  
„Ich habe mir erlaubt, Sie für die heutige Stunde schon einmal einzuteilen. Das erste Paar sind Miss Evans und Miss Johnson...", Melanie und Lily warfen sich einen freudigen Blick zu, während James Melanie eifersüchtig musterte. „ ...gefolgt von Miss Andrews und Mr Petigrew." Alice lächelte Peter gequält zu, der rot anlief. Das Mädchen schien alles andere als erfreut von ihrem Partner zu sein.  
Gabriel grinste wieder. Mit einem Schlag wurde Raven bewusst, dass er tatsächlich irgendetwas vorhatte.  
„Das dritte Paar sind Mr Potter und Mr Lupin." Raven blickte düster zur Seite, wo ihr Blick den von Sirius Black traf. Sie würde also wirklich gegen Sirius Black kämpfen müssen...

Das würde interessant werden.

--

Und hier ist das Ende von Kapitel drei! - Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir das ein oder andere Review da! :)


	4. Erfolglose Flucht

Erfolglose Flucht

Melanie und Lily verbeugten sich voreinander. Beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand und behielten nervös ihr Gegenüber im Auge. Die anderen Schüler saßen auf den Bänken, die Hawk an die Wand gestellt hatte und beobachteten die Mädchen neugierig.  
Gabriel Hawk selbst stand etwas abseits, in der Nähe von der Tafel und fixierte grinsend die beiden jungen Gryffindors. Sie schienen sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben zu duellieren. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Raven, deren Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihre Laune ziemlich am Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Man brauchte kein Genie sein um zu sehen, dass sie alles andere als begeistert über den Kampf war, den sie gleich mit Sirius Black würde bestreiten müssen. Auch dieser schien lieber einen anderen Partner gehabt zu haben.  
„Nun, worauf warten Sie noch, fangen Sie an!", rief der junge Lehrer, als er sah, das weder Lily noch Melanie den ersten Schritt machen wollte.  
„Impedimenta!", sprach Melanie schnell und richtete den Zauberstab auf Lily. Diese war gerade dabei gewesen, selbst einen Zauberspruch auszuführen, doch wurde durch den unerwarteten Lähmzauber daran gehindert. Melanie stand jetzt unbeholfen vor Lily und sah sich fragend nach Professor Hawk um.  
„Verdammt, sehen Sie doch nach vorne! Selbst der untalentierteste Tölpel hätte Ihnen in diesem Moment einen Fluch an den Hals hetzten können!" Gabriel Hawks Miene zeigte, dass er langsam der Verzweiflung nahe war. „Das ist ein Duell, keine 'wir-probieren-einen-Zauber' Stunde!" Die angesprochen wendete sich empört zum Lehrer.  
„Was soll ich den bitte noch großartig machen? Lily kann sich nicht mehr bewegen! Das war's doch wohl mit dem Kampf!" Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde Melanies Körper ganz steif und sie fiel mit dem Gesicht voraus zu Boden.  
„Nun, Miss Johnson. Wie Sie selbst sehen können, ist die Dauer von Lähmzaubern nicht allzu lang bemessen. Mit einer Ganzkörperklammer sieht es da schon anders aus, nicht wahr?! Ich glaube, dieser Kampf ist hier beendet. Miss Evans, währen Sie so freundlich, Ihre Mitschülerin von Ihrem Fluch zu befreien?" Lily schwenkte grinsend ihren Zauberstab und Melanie regte sich stöhnend. Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich langsam eine große Beule.  
„Lily, dass kriegst du irgendwann zurück!", rief sie ungehalten und betastete ihr Gesicht nach sonstigen Schäden.  
„Nun, was sagen Sie zu diesem ersten Kampf? Mr Pettigrew, was meinen Sie?" Peter quiekte überrascht auf, als Hawk ihn ansprach.  
„Na ja ... Der Kampf war ... Irgendwie sehr kurz ..."  
„Genauer gesagt betrug er exakt 48 Sekunden.", ergänzte der Lehrer mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Was waren die Hauptfehler, die Miss Johnson und Miss Evans begangen haben? Mr Lupin?"  
„Lily hat zu langsam reagiert, während Melanie sich hat ablenken lassen."  
„Außerdem hatte keiner von ihnen eine Deckung! Sie waren einander völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert!", ergänzte Alice.  
„Vollkommen Richtig! Jeweils fünf Punkte für sie beide. Ist ihnen sonst noch etwas aufgefallen? Warum kam der Kampf nicht so richtig in die Gänge?"  
„Skrupel.", warf Raven plötzlich ein. Ihre Klassenkameraden sahen erstaunt zu ihr.  
„Können das genauer definieren, Miss Endoria?"  
„Keiner von ihnen wollte den anderen verletzten. Sie wollten einem Freund keinen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Das lässt sich gut daran erkennen, dass sie lange Zeit gebraucht haben um einen Fluch auszusprechen, weil sie erst einen finden wollten, der dem Gegner möglichst wenig schadet."  
„Ausgezeichnet. Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."  
„Sie verlangen doch nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich Melanie verletzen soll! Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst!", rief Lily aufgebracht. Gabriel Hawks Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.  
„ Miss Evans, auf Dinge wie Freundschaft können sie in solchen Situationen keine Rücksicht nehmen."  
„Aber...", warf diese wütend ein.  
„Unterbrechen sie mich bitte nicht. Miss Evans, wäre dass ein echtes Duell gewesen, könnte ich ihnen garantieren, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst tot währen. Sie können sich ihren Gegner in einem richtigen Kampf nicht aussuchen! Was, wenn einer von ihren Freunden auf die dunkle Seite überwechselt und sie sich eines Tages gegenüberstehen?" Alice und Melanie sprangen beleidigt auf.  
„Damit sind nicht sie gemeint! Ich wollte das nur verallgemeinern.", fügte Gabriel hinzu. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich wieder, jedoch zierte noch immer ein beleidigter Ausdruck ihre Gesichter. Hawk fuhr ungerührt fort.  
„Was würden sie tun Miss Evans, wenn jemand, von dem sie dachten er wäre ein Freund, sie und ihre Familie bedroht? Sie würden schließlich auch nicht einfach zulassen, dass die Menschen, die ihnen etwas bedeuten sterben, allein 'der Freundschaft wegen', oder?" Lily schwieg und blickte betreten zu Boden. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass er sie gerade kalt erwischt hatte.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen allen eine Sachen Nahe bringen: nutzen sie diese Gelegenheit zum Training. Sie wissen alle genauso gut wie ich, was für eine Welt sie da draußen erwartet. Weder Dumbledore noch ich wollen sie unvorbereitet einfach da hinausstolpern lassen! Deshalb will ich auch von Ihnen, dass sie die Kämpfe, die sie hier absolvieren, als genau das sehen, was sie sind: ein Kampf gegen einen Gegner. Und versuchen sie, ihre persönlichen Beziehungen da rauszuhalten! Das nächste Paar bitte." Während Lily und Melanie einander nachdenklich ansahen, liefen Alice und Peter in die Mitte des Klassenzimmers. Raven sah deutlich, wie Peters Hände zitterten, während er und Alice sich verneigten. Kaum standen sie wieder aufrecht, als das Mädchen schon den Zauberstab gehoben hatte und laut 'Expelliarmus' rief. Der Junge wurde hart an die Wand geschleudert, während Alice seinen Zauberstab fing.  
„Ich glaube, das war's.", entgegnete Alice schulterzuckend, lief auf ihren Gegner zu, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf hielt und drückte ihm den Zauberstab in die Hand. „Sorry Pettigrew ... War wohl doch etwas härter als ich angenommen habe..." Sie half ihm auf. Hawk seufzte resigniert. Er hatte noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich...  
„Stehen Sie das nächste Mal nicht wie angewurzelt herum, tun Sie was!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd zu Peter, während er die leicht blutende Wunde an dessen Hinterkopf heilte. „Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, bitte."  
Diesmal wurde der Kampf um einiges interessanter. Die beiden warfen sich eine ganze Menge Flüche entgegen, welche sie genauso geschickt wieder abwehrten. James schien schon das ein oder andere Mal mit seinem Vater, von dem Raven wusste, das dieser Auror war, trainiert zu haben, denn er machte einige Manöver, die bei Auroren oft üblich waren. Auch Remus hielt sich nicht schlecht, er kannte einige wirklich gute Zaubersprüche, die ihm das ein oder andere Mal gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Patsche halfen. Doch letzten Endes gewann doch James, der Remus mit einem simplen, aber wirksamen Kitzelfluch außer Gefecht setzte.  
„Hervorragend! Einen wirklich guter Kampf, den sie sich da geliefert haben! Sie haben einen Auror in der Familie, nicht war, Mr Potter?" Dieser nickte verblüfft.  
„Ja, mein Vater ist einer! Aber woher..."  
„Ihr Kampfstil.", meinte Gabriel Hawk grinsend und wandte sich zu den Sitzbänken. „Es wird Zeit für das letzte Paar." Raven und Sirius erhoben sich langsam und positionierten sich vor einander. Sie tauschten noch einen letzten, wütenden Blick, bevor sie langsam die Köpfe neigten, jedoch ohne den jeweils anderen aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
„Keine Sorge Endoria, es wird schnell vorbei sein. Ich habe nicht vor, mich von einer Brillenschlange besiegen zu lassen." Raven setzte ein kühles Lächeln auf, zog sich die Brille von der Nase und deponierte sie in ihrer Tasche.  
„Damit die Niederlage gegen mich gleich nicht so schmerzhaft für dich wird." Raven bemerkte amüsiert, wie sich seine Hand fester um den Zauberstab schloss. Es war wirklich verdammt leicht, ihn in Rage zu bringen! Während Sirius sich in Position stellte, stand Raven einfach nur so da, den Zauberstab teilnahmslos in der rechten Hand.  
„Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen Endoria!", rief der Schwarzhaarige ihr ärgerlich zu.  
„Ich lasse dir nur den Vortritt.", antwortete die Angesprochene gelassen und machte noch immer keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.  
„Expelliarmus!", rief Sirius. Raven wurde einige Zentimeter nach hinten gedrückt, doch sie hielt ihren Stab noch immer in der Hand. Sirius schleuderte noch zwei Zauber hinterher, die Raven mit einem lockeren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes abwehrte.  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ist noch nicht alles, Black!", rief sie gelangweilt.  
„INCARCERUS!", donnerte dieser und lange Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab. Doch sie hatten Raven kaum erreicht, als sie auch schon in Flammen aufgingen und zerfielen. Der nächste Zauber den der Junge Black verwendete, war um einiges wirksamer. Dunkler, fast schwarzer Rauch legte sich um Raven und nahm ihr vollkommen die Sicht.  
„Ich hab dich, Endoria.", entgegnete Sirius triumphierend. Doch anstatt einer Antwort vernahm er nur ein spöttisches Lachen. Plötzlich Spürte er einen Starken Windstoß, der ihn nach hinten schob. Der Rauch, der Raven umgeben hatte, wurde mit einem Schlag von einem Wirbelwind zerrissen, der sich um das blonde Mädchen gebildet hatte. 'Verdammt!', Sirius gingen langsam die Ideen aus. Jeden Zauber, den er auf sie abschoss, wehrte sie so gelassen ab, als würde es sich um Seifenblasen, anstatt Flüche handeln.  
„Genug gespielt Black." Ein kampflustiges Grinsen trat auf ihre Lippen und in ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf. Sirius hatte für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, einen völlig anderen Menschen vor sich stehen zu haben.  
Raven machte einen fließenden Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab. Wieder kam Wind auf, diesmal allerdings so stark, dass es Sirius von den Beinen riss. Doch er konnte sich schnell wieder aufrappeln und Ravens nächsten Fluch um Haaresbreite ausweichen.  
„STUPOR!", schrie Sirius und der Fluch traf diesmal sein Ziel. Raven ging in die Knie und für einen Moment dachte der Schwarzhaarige, er hätte gewonnen, doch er musste bestürzt feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Das Mädchen hockte am Boden, ihr Kopf war in ihrer linken Hand gestützt und ihr Ellbogen ruhte locker auf ihrem Knie. Mit dem Zauberstab zeichnete sie unsichtbare Kringel in die Luft, während sie Sirius Black herausfordernd angrinste.  
„Gar kein schlechter Schockzauber, Black. War nicht gerade angenehm, kann ich dir sagen. Mit ein bisschen Übung könntest du mich sogar dazu bringen, dass ich richtig anfange zu kämpfen. Schande, dass dieses Duell gleich zu Ende sein wird." Das Mädchen sprang auf, machte eine kurze, aber komplizierte Bewegung mit ihrem Stab. Es geschah gar nichts, doch ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Sirius trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Zu spät erkannte er dass dies eine Falle war. Um ihn herum loderte plötzlich ein Ring aus Feuer auf, der bis zur Decke des Klassenzimmers reichte.  
„SIRIUS!" James und Remus waren aufgesprungen, während Peter und die Mädchen wie gebannt auf Raven und den Feuerkegel starrten.  
„VERDAMMT! DU BRINGST IHN NOCH UM!", James wollte auf Raven zu rennen, doch er wurde von Gabriel Hawk zurückgehalten.  
„Das Duell ist noch nicht vorbei."  
„ABER..."  
„Potter, ihrem Freund wird schon nicht geschehen." Genau im diesem Moment schwenkte Raven Endoria noch ein Mal ihren Stab und die Feuerwand verschwand. Sirius lag am Boden. Er schien keine äußeren Verletzungen zu haben, doch er regte sich nicht. Die Klasse starrte entsetzt auf den Körper des Jungen.  
„Ich glaube, das Duell ist hier vorbei." Professor Hawk hatte James losgelassen, der, gefolgt von Remus auf Sirius zulief.  
„WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT?", fuhr James das Mädchen an und hielt drohend seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Diese schien das jedoch herzlich wenig zu stören, denn sie lief an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten und kniete sich neben Sirius.  
„GEH WEG VON IHM!" James Potters bebte vor Wut.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du machst, Raven." Remus sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Keine Sorge, er ist nur ohnmächtig. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm.", sagte sie leise, während sie dem Bewusstlosen beiläufig eine Haarsträhne aus der schweißnassen Stirn strich. Sie seufzte unmerklich. Sie hatte es übertrieben. Sie wusste nicht, woran es gelegen hatte, doch sie hatte ihn heftiger attackiert, als sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte.  
„Enervate.", flüsterte das Mädchen leise. Sirius schlug umgehend die Augen auf und sah sich benommen um.  
„Wa ... Was ist ... Was mache ich hier auf dem Fußboden?"  
„Alles in Ordnung, Black?" Sirius kam es fast so vor, als würde er Reue in ihrem Blick sehen können.  
„Ja ... Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen ... Geht es mir ganz passabel..." Zu seinem großen Erstaunen streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin. Er zögerte kurz, dann ergriff er sie und Raven half ihm auf die Beine. Sirius spürte, dass ihre Hand unmerklich zitterte.  
„Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte das Mädchen nun so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu Gabriel Hawk, dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ihre Mitschüler sahen ihr stumm hinterher.

Raven war kaum einige Meter gelaufen, als sie scharf nach rechts wendete und in einem lehren Klassenzimmer verschwand. Sie lehnte sich an eine Wand und nun bebte ihr ganzer Körper. Um ein Haar hätte sie ihn...  
Sie hatte während des Duells vorhin völlig vergessen, das sie mit einem Anfänger gekämpft hatte, nicht mit jemandem, der ihr locker das Wasser reichen konnte, wie sie es gewohnt war...  
Das Mädchen griff in ihre Tasche, zog die Brille heraus und setzte sie wieder auf. Das altbekannte Gefühl von kühle und Einsamkeit umfing sie wieder. Nur weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte sie jemanden in Gefahr gebracht. Worte, die sie schon vor langer Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen dröhnten ihr wieder in den Ohren. 'Mörder! Du bist Schuld an allem, nur du allein. Sie hätten alle ein glückliches Leben führen können, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst...'  
,Nein ... Bitte nicht..." Raven presste die Hände an ihre Ohren, als könne sie davon die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zum Schweigen bringen. Das Klingeln der Schulglocke holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Sie hörte, wie Türen aufgerissen wurden und laute fröhliche Stimmen die Gänge füllten. Viele Schritte entfernten sich in Richtung große Halle. Es war anscheinend Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Raven Endorias Kampf gegen Sirius Black hatte sich in Windeseile bei den Gryffindors herumgesprochen. Alle am Tisch schienen heute nur dieses eine Thema zu haben, allein Sirius Black löffelte schweigend seine Suppe. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was vorhin geschehen war. Er war kein Gegner für Endoria gewesen, sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur mit ihm gespielt. Er dachte an die Feuerseule vorhin. Was verdammt noch mal war das gewesen? Er hatte so etwas nie zuvor gesehen! Sirius konnte sich nur noch schleierhaft daran erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem sie ihn dort eingeschlossen hatte. Es war ziemlich warm dort gewesen, nicht heiß, aber sehr warm. Er hatte versucht, sich mit einigen Zaubern daraus zu befreien, doch sie prallten an der Feuerwand ab. Danach hatte er langsam keine Luft mehr bekommen ... Das nächste, woran er sich dann erinnern konnte, war Ravens Gesicht. Hatte er sich das vorhin nur eingebildet, oder tatsächlich so etwas wie Schuld in ihren Augen gesehen?  
Plötzlich vernahm er leises Getuschel um sich herum. Sirius blickte auf. Raven hatte die große Halle betreten und lief mit gesenktem Blick auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Auf einmal blieb sie stehen, blickte mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht in seine Richtung, dann unschlüssig zurück zur Tür. Was war den jetzt wieder los? Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich um und entdeckte, was Ravens Problem war. Der einzige Platz, der noch frei war, war neben ihm! Plötzlich machte das Mädchen auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief wieder aus der großen Halle.

Gabriel Hawk lief nachdenklich in seinem Büro auf und ab. Das war wirklich ein interessanter Vormittag gewesen! Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Raven. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten unglaublich verbessert. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Unerwartet klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
„Herein!", rief er und räumte hastig ein kleines Paket in eine Schreibtischschublade. Ein blondes Mädchen betrat seinen Raum. Sie verschloss langsam die Tür hinter sich.  
„Hallo Gabriel."  
„Raven! Was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Wollte nur mal nachsehen, was du machst. Nettes Büro übrigens." Sie besah sich die hohen Bücherregale, mit denen der Raum beinahe tapeziert war. „Hast ja anscheinend deine komplette Büchersammlung mitgenommen!", sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wirkte eher wie eine Grimasse. Gabriel seufzte.  
„Komm schon Rave, was ist los mit dir? Du gehörst nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die einfach vorbeikommen, nur um so einen lächerlichen Smalltalk zu halten!" Das Mädchen starrte zu Boden.  
„Ich hätte ihn fast umgebracht!", flüsterte sie.  
„Nein, das hättest du nicht."  
„GABRIEL, ER LAG BEWUSSTLOS AM BODEN! ES HÄTTE NICHT MEHR VIEL GEFEHLT!!" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Raven, weißt du, was dein größtes Problem ist? Du unterschätzt die Menschen. Die da draußen sind genauso wenig aus Zucker, wie du es bist! Glaub mir, sie vertragen mehr, als du zu denken vermagst. Außerdem braucht es mehr, als ein harmloser Feuerring, um jemanden wie Sirius Black umzubringen. Du hättest ihn vorhin sehen sollen! Kaum zwei Minuten danach hat er schon wieder irgendwelche Pläne mit seinen Freunden geschmiedet!"  
„Aber all die anderen..."  
„Raven, wir haben darüber schon oft genug geredet! Das Thema ist beendet!" Gabriel blickte aus dem Fenster, um Raven nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Ach übrigens..." Der junge Mann griff in seine Tasche und holte einen Zettel hervor. „ ...hier sind die Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde!" Das Mädchen nahm ihm den Zettel ab. Ein Lächeln zierte nun ihre Lippen.  
„Danke Gabe."  
„Du solltest jetzt langsam gehen. Professor Slughorn wollte gleich noch einmal hier vorbeischauen. Kaum zu glauben, dass er überhaupt noch ein Wort mit mir wechselt, nach der Katastrophe die ich in meinem fünften Schuljahr bei ihm im Labor angestellt habe ..." Gabriel schauderte kurz. „Ich habe praktisch noch immer eine Heidenangst vor Zaubertränken!" Raven grinste ihm kurz zu, dann verschwand sie aus dem Büro.

Das Mädchen war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Wo sonst hätte sie denn bitte die Mittagspause verbringen sollen!? Ihr Magen knurrte. Na toll! Normalerweise war Black immer umlagert von einem Haufen Mädchen, doch ausgerechnet heute war der einzige freie Platz neben ihm gewesen! Doch wie hätte sie ihm denn ausgerechnet jetzt unter die Augen treten können?!  
Raven hatte die Bibliothek erreicht und setzte sich, unter dem strengen Blick der Bibliothekarin an einen der freien Tische. Doch kurz nachdem sie sich einem Buch mit dem Titel 'Verwandlung für Faule - Wie verhexen sie ihr gewünschtes Objekt mit möglichst wenig Mühe', gewidmet hatte hörte sie schon zum werweißwievielten Mal an diesem Tage wie jemand ihren Namen rief. 'Irgendwann stürze ich mich noch vom Astronomieturm', dachte sie genervt und legte das Buch zur Seite. Lily, die ihre beiden Freundinnen im Schlepptau hatte, kam fröhlich gelaunt auf Raven zu.  
„Da bist du ja! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!"  
„Was wollt ihr?", entgegnete Raven kühl.  
„Du siehst hungrig aus!", lachte Melanie und hielt ihr eine Serviette hin, in der sich ein unbeholfen zusammengepanschtes Sandwich befand. „Ich weiß, es sieht nicht so lecker aus, Alice wollte unbedingt noch Senf draufschmieren und es ist uns wohl etwas matschig geraten, aber es schmeckt wirklich gut!" Die drei Mädchen strahlten Raven an.  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich hab keinen Hunger." Als ob sich heute alles gegen sie stellen wollte, fing ihr Magen auf einmal an, einen extrem hörbaren Laut von sich zu geben.  
„Ja wirklich! Du bist vollkommen satt!", grinste Lily.  
„Keine Sorge, ich hätte auch nicht neben Black sitzen wollen!" Alice hatte sich mit einer eleganten Drehung auf einem Stuhl neben Raven bequem gemacht, die ihre Augen stur auf das Buch heftete. Unerwartet richtete sie sich dann doch auf, klappte den Wälzer zusammen und verließ mit einem „Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen, entschuldigt mich bitte." die Bibliothek. Ihr entging, wie sich Lily, Melanie und Alice angrinsten.

„Endoria scheint doch mehr Geheimnisse zu haben, als wir dachten." Die Marauders saßen draußen am See. Sirius wurde es langsam zu viel. Wie lange wollten die sich den noch über das Duell vorhin unterhalten!?  
„Es interessiert mich viel mehr, was für Zauber das waren, die sie vorhin angewendet hat! Das habe ich noch nie gesehen..." Remus blätterte in einem Buch über Duellzauber.  
„Komm schon Moony. Wir sollten aufhören uns über diese Endoria den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Bald ist wieder Quidditchsaison! Was glaubt ihr wer unser neuer Sucher wird?", versuchte Sirius das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Also, es haben sich schon einige für den Posten bei MIR gemeldet! Zwölf Leute wollen versuchen, ins Team zu kommen!", erwiderte James Stolz.  
„Ja Prongs, wir wissen alle, dass du Quidditch-Kapitän geworden bist! Aber ich hätte gerne NAMEN!" James zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, doch begann trotzdem mit Begeisterung zu erzählen.  
„Also, da wäre erst einmal Joe Graham aus der fünften."  
„Ist das nicht der, McGonnagal mal Milch über den Umhang gekippt hat?", versuchte Peter sich zu erinnern.  
„Ja, den meine ich! Dann wäre da noch Elisabeth Jones aus der sechsten..." auf Sirius Gesicht erschien plötzlich ein dreckiges Grinsen.  
„Sie hat durchaus einige Qualitäten!", unterbrach er James.  
„Padfoot, bitte verschone mich damit, bis ich mein Essen verdaut habe!", stöhnte Remus genervt und schlug wieder das Buch auf. James und Peter lachten auf, während Sirius Remus entrüstetet ansah. Doch plötzlich richteten sich seine Augen erstaunt in die Ferne. Die anderen Marauders folgten Sirius Blick. Dort hinten, gut 50 Meter entfernt, saß Raven Endoria an einen Baum gelehnt und betrachtete verblüfft ein matschiges, gelbes Etwas, dass sie gerade aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte.  
'Was macht die den hier?', dachte Sirius verdutzt. Normalerweise war Endoria in den Pausen in der Bibliothek oder ihrem Schlafsaal. Er hatte sie so gut wie nie draußen rumlaufen sehen! Das Mädchen schien anscheinend nicht zu bemerken, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie starrte noch eine Weile auf das Ding in ihrer Hand, dann lächelte sie plötzlich und biss davon ab.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das ist...", würgte James. Sirius sah zu ihr. Jetzt, wo sie sich sicher war, vollkommen allein zu sein, bröckelte ihre Fassade. Sie saß einfach so da, ohne Buch, ohne kühlen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, aß das ... Was auch immer es sein sollte ... und lehnte sich entspannt an den Baum.  
„Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr...", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Bis vor kurzem war er sich noch sicher, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, doch vorhin, während des Verteidigungsunterrichts ... Sie hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt - es war eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung gewesen ... Und sie schien sich Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Sirius hatte immer gedacht, er würde Frauen einigermaßen verstehen - bis jetzt hatte er dadurch bei ihnen schließlich alles erreicht, was er wollte - doch Raven war ihm ein komplettes Rätsel!  
„Ah, Mr Potter! Zu Ihnen wollte ich!"  
„Professor McGonnagal!?" James Potter stand sofort auf und blickte entsetzt zu seinen Freunden.  
„Schauen sie nicht so! Diesmal bin ich nicht hier, weil sie etwas ausgefressen haben ... Zur Abwechslung mal! Wir haben ein Problem, was die Auswahl des neuen Gryffindorsuchers angeht.", das Entsetzen auf James Gesicht wurde noch größer. Reichte es nicht schon aus, das McGonnagal ihm hinterherlief? Musste es jetzt auch noch ein Problem mit dem Quidditch-Team geben!?  
„Wir müssen die Auswahl etwas vorziehen, genauer gesagt auf übermorgen. Die Ravenclaws haben das Quidditchfeld nämlich für die gesamte kommende Woche gebucht.  
„Die haben WAS!?", rief James aufgebracht.  
„Das habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, Mr Potter, sie haben das Feld gebucht. Sie sollten also allen Teilnehmern Bescheid sagen, dass ... Na so was! Ist das da hinten nicht Miss Endoria?" Die Lehrerin machte eine barsche Geste Richtung Raven, die für einen Augenblick entgeistert zu ihr blickte und dann langsam zu ihnen rüberkam.  
„Miss Endoria, ich wollte mit Ihnen über die Auswahl des Suchers unseres Quidditch-Teams sprechen!" Raven schien davon vollkommen überrascht zu sein.  
,Aber ... Aber was habe ich denn mit dem Quidditch-Team zu tun!?" McGonnagals Lippen wurden schmal.  
„Halten sie mich nicht zum Narren, Mädchen! Schließlich haben Sie sich doch bei mir in der Liste für den Posten des Suchers eingetragen!"  
,WAS!!", riefen James und Raven fassungslos.  
„Professor ... Das ... Das muss ein Fehler sein!", stammelte das blonde Mädchen entsetzt. McGonnagals Lippen waren nun so dünn, dass nur noch ein Strich zu sehen war.  
„Miss Endoria, ich bin nicht extra hier nach draußen gelaufen, damit ich mir anhören muss, dass „ie sich nun doch keine Lust mehr haben, an den Ausscheidungen teilzunehmen! Sie werden übermorgen dort auf dem Quidditchfeld auftauchen, oder es wird Konsequenzen für „ie haben!" Raven sah so aus, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.  
„Professor, Sie .. Sie verstehen nicht! Ich würde ja gehen, doch..." Das Mädchen sah zu Boden, um die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen. „ ...ich habe extreme Höhenangst! Mir wird schon schlecht, wenn ich nur aus einem Fenster sehe..."  
„Erzählen sie mir keinen Unsinn! Sie haben sich höchstpersönlich in dieser Liste eingetragen! Ich werde doch wohl noch ihre Schrift erkennen können! Da schienen sie anscheinend noch keine Höhenangst gehabt zu haben!" Die Lehrerin drehte ihnen wirsch den Rücken zu und schritt energisch Richtung Schloss zurück.  
Raven stand ganz still da. Sie spürte, wie sich Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn bildete und eine gewaltige Menge Adrenalin in ihren Körper schoss. Sie hatte selten in ihrem Leben so viel Angst gehabt…

--

Und das war Kapitel vier! - Ich hoffe, es war einigermaßen lesbar! ;D


	5. Nächtliches Chaos

SO! Und hier kommt Kapitel Nummer fünf!! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, euch wird's gefallen! -

Nächtliches Chaos

Raven hatte sich nach dem Unterricht sofort in die Bibliothek begeben. Sie konnte sich auf gar nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren, als 'QUIDDITCH'! Schon allein der Gedanke daran trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Welcher Mistkerl hatte sich bloß diesen Spaß erlaubt und sie in die Ausscheidungsliste eingetragen?! Die Marauders, die sie einen Augenblick lang für die Schuldigen gehalten hatte, schienen genauso überrascht davon gewesen zu sein, wie sie selbst.  
Raven zog einige Bücher aus dem Regal, welche Titel wie 'Quidditch für Anfänger: So werden Sie zum Star', 'Die größten Sucher der Geschichte und ihre Tricks' oder '999 Sprüche und Tränke gegen Höhenangst' trugen. Raven kritzelte ein paar hastige Worte auf ein Papier, dann zog sie ein kleines Fläschchen aus blauem Glas aus ihrer Tasche und stopfte das Blatt durch die enge Öffnung. Kaum hatte sie den Korken daraufgestöpselt ging die Nachricht im inneren der Flasche auch schon in Flammen auf.  
'Keine Sorge, irgendwie überlebst du das schon!', dachte sie zitternd und starrte nervös auf eine Seite eines Buch, in dem Besenmodelle der vergangenen 100 Jahre abgebildet waren. So einem Handfeger sollte sie ihr Leben anvertrauen!? Raven hatte nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben auf einem Besen gesessen...

Sie war damals noch klein gewesen, sechs Jahre alt, um genau zu sein, doch sie konnte sich noch genau an jenen Tag erinnern. Irgendwann, während eines Frühjahrsputzes hatte sie sich auf den alten, staubigen Dachbodens des kleinen Hauses geschlichen, in dem ihre Mutter und sie früher gelebt hatten. Sie war auf der Suche nach alten Spielzeugen gewesen, die Faye Endoria aussortiert hatte, weil sie der Meinung gewesen war, Raven würde mit den alten, kaputten Dingern ohnehin nicht mehr spielen. Dem kleinen Mädchen hatte das ganz und gar nicht gepasst und aus lauter Sturheit war sie heimlich auf den Boden gestiegen.  
Während sie die Kisten durchwühlt hatte, war sie versehentlich gegen etwas gestoßen, was laut klappernd umgefallen war. Während die kleine Raven erschrocken lauschte, ob ihre Mutter etwas gehört hatte, besah sie sich das Ding, was da vor ihr lag. Es war ein alter, abgenutzter Besen. So einer, den sie immer im Sportteil der Zeitung sah. Vergessen waren die alten Spielzeuge, dieses hier schien viel interessanter zu sein!  
Sie schlich sich also vorbei am Wohnzimmer, in dem ihre Mutter gerade alter Bilder sortierte, raus in den Garten. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Besen, sprang hoch - doch sie kam nicht mehr runter! Der Besen stieg immer höher und höher, die Straßen und Häuser wurden immer kleiner. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht einmal mehr die Menschen erkennen, die unter ihr spazieren gingen. Der Besen hörte ab einer bestimmten Höhe mit dem Steigeflug auf, stattdessen begann er, in einer Mordsgeschwindigkeit geradeaus zu fliegen. Die kleine Raven klammerte sich panisch am Stiel fest, unter ihr in beträchtlicher Entfernung der Erdboden. Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden stand sie Todesängste aus, bis ein altes Ehepaar, das zufällig an genau diesem Tag einen netten Ausflug mit ihren Besen machen wollte, sie von da oben runterholte.  
Das alte Pärchen hatte sich danach rührend um sie gekümmert, sie mit Plätzchen und heißer Schokolade versorgt, bis ihre Mutter sie dann endlich abholen gekommen war.

Raven grinste. Die Standpauke, die Faye Endoria ihr daraufhin gehalten hatte, hallte ihr praktisch noch immer in den Ohren!  
Unerwartet füllte sich die kleine blaue Flasche neben ihr mit Wasser und das verkohlte Stück Papier setzte sich wieder zusammen. Nachdem die Flüssigkeit wieder verschwunden war, zog Raven den eingerollten Zettel heraus. Es standen nur drei kurze Sätze darauf.

Ist wirklich keine Angenehme Sache, aber ich kann dir da leider auch nicht helfen. Geh ins Pokalzimmer. Vielleicht hilft dir das bei deiner Entscheidung.

Das blonde Mädchen schnaubte verächtlich. Grandioser Vorschlag, wirklich! Als ob ein Besuch im Pokalzimmer ihre Probleme lösen konnte! Doch letzten Endes erhob sie sich doch, packte die Bücher ins Regal zurück, nicht, ohne sich noch einmal die Titel zu notieren und verließ die Bibliothek.

Raven zog an glänzenden Trophäen vorbei, ohne wirklich zu wissen, nach was sie genau suchte. Sie hatte viel nachgedacht. Übermorgen würde sie einfach auf das Feld marschieren, verkünden, dass sie doch nicht an den Ausscheidungen teilnehmen wolle und wieder verschwinden. Was sollte sie denn bitte sonst machen?!  
Im vorbeigehen las sie sich einige Namen durch, die auf den vielen Auszeichnungen standen. Emily Miller ... Jonathan Rod ... Andrew Parker ... Sarah Cleve ... Faye Endoria ... Moment mal! Raven lief ein paar Schritte zurück. Tatsächlich! Auf einem großen, goldenen Pokal stand der Name ihrer Mutter! Sie las sich das kleine Schild durch, das am Fuß der Trophäe befestigt war: 'Faye Endoria, Jägerin, Teamkapitän des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams.'  
,Mum..." Raven legte ihre Hände vorsichtig auf die Glasscheibe und starrte unverwandt auf den Pokal. Sie hatte nie gewusst, dass ihre Mutter Quidditch gespielt hatte... Plötzlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie übermorgen bei den Ausscheidungen wirklich so einfach dort würde verschwinden können...

,Komm schon Alice, geh und frag ihn!"  
,Bist du wahnsinnig geworden Lily!? Da sitzen haufenweise hübsche Mädchen um ihn rum! Ich hab wirklich keine Lust darauf, mich vor ganz Hogwarts lächerlich zu machen!" Alice stand etwas versteckt hinter Melanie und Lily und beobachtete den Ravenclawtisch. Ihr Gesicht hatte inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen.  
,Raven, du stimmst mir doch zu, Alice sollte zu ihm gehen, oder!?" Die Angesprochene schenkte den drei Mädchen einen kühlen Blick und wandte sich dem halben Stück Roastbeef zu, das auf ihrem Teller lag. Das Mädchen begann, missmutig darin herumzustochern. Warum konnten Alice, Lily und Melanie nicht endlich verstehen, dass sie nicht an einer Freundschaft mit ihnen interessiert war!? Das waren sie vorher schließlich auch nicht gewesen ... In den letzten Jahren war sie immer von allen ignoriert worden. Es hatte niemanden gegeben, der ihr einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatte, niemanden, der sich um sie gesorgt hatte, geschweige denn, überhaupt einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet hatte! Warum wollten sie dann jetzt so plötzlich, dass sie Freunde wurden? Weil sie zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte, die sich nicht von Blacks Charme überwältigen ließen oder die Streiche der Marauders witzig fanden!? Freundschaft würde ihr doch ohnehin nur Ärger machen!  
Hinten am Lehrertisch hatte sich gerade Gabriel Hawk erhoben. Raven blickte auf ihre Uhr, dann schaute sie gequält auf ihr Abendessen, welches nun gar nicht mehr so appetitlich aussah. Sie hatte heute ihre erste Trainingseinheit mit Gabriel... Sie stand ebenfalls auf und verlies die große Halle. Niemand hatte das sonderlich zur Kenntnis genommen - bis auf Sirius Black, welcher argwöhnisch zwischen ihr und Gabriel Hawk hin und her sah.

Sirius POV

Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wurde immer leerer. Sirius sah gähnend auf die große, sechseckige Uhr, die an einer Wand hing. Es war viertel vor zwölf und er war noch immer nicht fertig mit den Schularbeiten. Nur, weil dies ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war, hatten die Lehrer doch nicht das Recht, ihnen so viele Hausaufgaben aufzuhalsen, dass sie bis Mitternacht daran saßen! Vielleicht hätte er es lieber wie Remus machen, und schon direkt nach dem Unterricht mit dem arbeiten anfangen sollen, doch er hatte schließlich auch andere Dinge zu erledigen...  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. Nachdem er heute nach dem Mittagessen mit der Ravenclawsechstklässlerin schlussgemacht hatte, die wirklich langsam etwas nervig geworden war, musste er sich doch ausgiebig mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft, einer Hufflepuffsiebtklässlerin vergnügen!  
,So, ich bin fertig! Wie viel hast du noch zu tun, Padfoot?" James Potter streckte sich ausgiebig und räumte seine Schulsachen zusammen.  
,Muss noch die Hausaufgaben für McGonnagal erledigen..."  
,Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei! Ich geh dann schon mal hoch in den Schlafsaal. Komm nach, wenn du fertig bist!" James klopfte ihm noch aufmunternd auf die Schulter, dann verschwand er eine Treppe hinauf.  
,Der hat gut reden...", murmelte Sirius und las zum zehnten Mal schon dieselbe Zeile in seinem Verwandlungsbuch. Er war inzwischen todmüde!  
'Hat wirklich keinen Sinn mehr...', dachte er kopfschüttelnd, schlug das Buch zu und räumte die Rollen Pergament zusammen, die er heute schon geschrieben hatte. Er würde den Rest der Hausaufgaben einfach morgen früh bei Remus abschreiben.  
Sirius sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Bis auf ihn und einen Viertklässler, der sich gerade halb schlafend die Treppe hoch schleppte, war niemand mehr da. Sirius setzte sich in einen der großen Lehnsessel am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Die Flammen prasselten munter im Kamin. Der Junge beobachtete sie eine Weile lang, bis seine Augenlieder immer schwerer und schwerer wurden. Letztendlich übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

Er erwachte schlagartig. Irgendjemand hatte anscheinend den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, denn dass Bildnis der Fetten Dame hatte sich soeben nicht gerade geräuschlos geschlossen. Er sah auf die Wanduhr. Halb eins!? Wer spazierte denn um diese Zeit noch durch das Schloss - ausgenommen vielleicht von ihm und seinen Freunden! Sirius vernahm plötzlich ein gequältes Stöhnen. Er sprang sofort auf, die Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Da hinten konnte er jemanden sehen, der sich an der Wand entlang schleppte. Er ging näher. Plötzlich sah er, wer vorhin den Raum betreten hatte.  
,Endoria!?" die Stimme der Angesprochenen klang schwach, als sie ihm antwortete.  
,Hau ab, Black ... Lass mich ... endlich in Ruhe..." Der schein einer Lampe erhellte plötzlich ihr Gesicht. Sirius lief bestürzt auf sie zu.  
,Verdammt, Endoria! Was ist mit dir passiert!?"  
,Lass mich ... Bitte in Ruhe ...", flehte sie und lehnte sich kraftlos gegen die Wand. Überall auf ihrem Körper waren blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden, auf einem ihrer Arme konnte er eine schlimme Brandwunde sehen. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sie tiefe Kratzer in der rechten Wange und von einer Wunde an ihrem Stirnansatz floss ihr das Blut knapp am Auge vorbei.  
,Endoria! Wer ist dafür verantwortlich!?" Sirius war schockiert neben sie getreten, wollte sie stützen, doch sie schlug kraftlos seine Hand weg.  
,Verschwinde!" Sie sank erschöpft in sich zusammen, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
,Lass mich bitte allein..." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Auf einmal wurden ihre Augen ganz glasig und sie kippte seitlich weg, auf den Boden.  
,RAVEN!" Sirius kniete sich panisch neben sie, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Gut! Wenigstens der schlug noch, wenn auch etwas schwach. Sie schien nur ohnmächtig zu sein! Sirius hob sie hoch. Er musste erstaunt feststellen, wie leicht sie war. Hektisch sah er sich um. Wo sollte er nur hin mit ihr!? 'Der Krankenflügel!', war sein erster Gedanke, doch er blieb schon nach wenigen Schritten stehen. 'Aber sie wäre doch selbst zum Krankenflügel gegangen, wenn sie es gewollt hätte...', dachte er und blickte auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Sie wollte anscheinend nicht, dass jemand ihren Zustand mitbekam! Er beschloss kurzerhand, sie auf einem der Sofas zu deponieren, die am Kamin standen. Sirius deckte sie vorsichtig mit seinem Umhang zu und sah sie verzweifelt an. Aber er konnte sie doch schließlich nicht einfach hier liegen lassen! Er hatte gerade beschlossen, doch einen Lehrer zur Hilfe zu holen, als Raven langsam die Augen aufschlug.  
,Black ... Ich ... In meinem ... Schlafsaal..."  
,Was ist dort?", sprach er leise.  
,Ein Trank ... Ein roter Trank ... In meinem Koffer..." Der Schwarzhaarige sah zur Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte. Aber da würde er doch nicht hochkommen können! Noch im selben Moment hätte er am liebsten über seine eigene Dummheit gelacht. Wofür war er denn schließlich ein Zauberer!?  
,Accio roter Trank!", flüsterte er, um das Mädchen nicht zu wecken, das anscheinend vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war und konzentrierte sich auf Ravens dunkelbraunen Schrankkoffer, den er zum Glück noch von der Zugfahrt gut in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Sirius musste ein paar Sekunden warten, dann kam auch schon ein kleines Fläschchen die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen heruntergeschwebt. Er lief dem Gefäß ein paar Schritte entgegen, schloss schnell seine Hand darum und ging zurück zum Sofa.  
Er hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an und setzte ihr die Flasche an die Lippen. Kaum waren Raven die ersten Tropfen die Kehle hinuntergeflossen, als auch schon die Wunden begannen, sich zu schließen und die Kratzer und blauen Flecke allmählich verschwanden.  
,Sirius, was ist hier los!? Wieso liegt Raven auf dem Sofa?" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte erschrocken auf, doch als er sah, wer ihn soeben angesprochen hatte, beruhigte er sich wieder.  
,Moony! Hast du mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!"  
,Was ist passiert?", Remus war neben Sirius getreten und musterte besorgt das schlafende Mädchen auf dem Sofa.  
,Endoria ist vorhin hier reingekommen und dann plötzlich umgekippt, ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist!" Sirius wusste in diesem Moment selbst nicht, warum er Remus Ravens Verletzungen verschwiegen hatte.  
,Ich gehe Professor McGonnagal holen!", sagte Remus plötzlich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Während Sirius auf die Rückkehr von Remus wartete, dachte er wieder über das erschöpfte Mädchen nach, dass vor ihm lag. Was war bloß mit ihr passiert!? Wer hatte sie so zugerichtet? Jäh schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Hawk! Aber würde er eine Schülerin wirklich so verletzen? Außerdem hatte Sirius doch heute am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen, dass sie sich grandios duellieren konnte!  
Eilige Schritte betraten den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Remus kam auf ihn zugelaufen, gefolgt von Professor McGonnagal, die einen karierten Morgenmantel trug und deren Haar in einem abscheulichen Haarnetz steckte.  
,Was ist mit Miss Endoria passiert?", die Lehrerin hatte sich sofort neben Raven gekniet und kontrollierte jetzt, wie Sirius vorhin auch, den Puls des Mädchens.  
,Ich weiß nicht! Sie kam vorhin in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde dann plötzlich ohnmächtig!"  
,Ich werde mit Miss Endoria zur Krankenstation gehen! Sie beide begeben sich auf der Stelle in Ihre Betten, verstanden!?" McGonnagal zog von irgendwo aus den tiefen ihres Morgenmantels einen Zauberstab hervor. ,Mobilcorpus!", rief sie und sofort wurde Raven auf eine unsichtbare Trage gehoben. Sirius und Remus blickten ihnen nach, bis sie hinter dem Bild der fetten Dame verschwunden waren.

Ravens POV

Raven schleppte sich die Gänge des Schlosses entlang, die ihr nun schier unendlich erschienen. Sie spürte, wie etwas warmes ihre Stirn hinunterfloss, doch das interessierte sie im Moment herzlich wenig. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr nächstes Ziel: irgendwie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen!  
Das Training mit Gabriel war wirklich so gewesen, wie sie es erwartet hatte: hart und erbarmungslos! Er hatte sie nicht geschont, doch auch sie hatte austeilen können. Er hatte vorhin ebenfalls nicht sehr viel besser ausgesehen als sie, bis auf den kleinen Unterschied, dass er sich noch ausgesprochen gut gelaunt und problemlos auf den Beinen hatte halten können, wohingegen sie bei jedem Schritt das Gefühl bekam, jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig zu werden. Gabriel hatte ihr angeboten, sie zurückzubegleiten, doch das Mädchen hatte nur barsch abgelehnt. Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, ihm ihre Schwächen zu zeigen!  
Das Bild der fetten Dame trat in ihr Sichtfeld.  
,Kind! Was ist den um Himmelswillen mit dir geschehen!?", die fette Dame rückte die Falten ihres rosanen Kleides zurecht und besah sich sorgenvoll das Mädchen vor ihr.  
,Stricksocken...", knurrte Raven wütend und versuchte, die Schwärze die langsam vor ihr Augen stieg zu unterdrücken.  
,Wie bitte?" Die fette Dame sah sie verwirrt an.  
,Na das ... Passwort! Stricksocken! Los!" Über 'die Jungend heutzutage' schimpfend, klappte das Porträt schlussendlich doch noch zur Seite und gab den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.  
Raven schleppte sich an der Wand entlang, spürte, wie sie ihre letzte Kraftreserve langsam aufbrauchte...  
,Endoria?!" Nein! Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt!  
,Hau ab, Black ... Lass mich ... Endlich in Ruhe..." Das grelle Licht einer Lampe schien ihr plötzlich ins Gesicht.  
,Verdammt Endoria! Was ist mit dir passiert!"  
,Lass mich ... Bitte in Ruhe ..." Raven fühlte einen verzweifelten Schmerz in ihrer Magengegend. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie sah, wenn sie so schwach war! Sie ertrug es einfach nicht! Ihre Knie knickten ein.  
,Endoria! Wer ist dafür verantwortlich!?" Sirius Black kam auf sie zu, er wollte sie stützen, doch sie schlug seine Hand zur Seite. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihre Augen. Er sollte sie nicht so sehen! Niemand sollte sie so sehen!  
,Verschwinde!" Tiefe Schwärze umfing sie.  
,Lass mich bitte allein...", brachte sie noch mit allerletzter Kraft hervor. Dann wurde alles um sie herum dunkel.  
Kurze Zeit später erwachte Raven wieder. Sie spürte zuerst eine Angenehme Wärme, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, dann vernahm sie auch das prasseln des Kaminfeuers. Das blonde Mädchen öffnete die Augen. Sie lag auf einem Sofa und jemand hatte sie mit einem Umhang, der garantiert nicht ihr gehörte, zugedeckt. Sie sah Sirius Blacks besorgtes Gesicht. Er schien mit der ganzen Situation vollkommen überfordert zu sein.  
Raven wollte sich aufrichten, doch sie konnte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen. Unerwartet schoss ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf: Der Trank! Sie mobilisierte alle Kräfte, die ihr noch zur Verfügung standen, um Sirius davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Kurz danach übermannte sie eine unbeschreibliche Müdigkeit.  
Raven schloss die Augen, hörte, wie Black irgendwelche Worte murmelte, als sie auch schon langsam in das Reich der Träume hinüberglitt...

,Meinst du, sie mag Schokofrösche?"  
,Pssst! Alice, schrei nicht so! Mit dem Lärm könntest du glatt Tote wecken!"  
,Meint ihr, es geht ihr gut?"  
,Wenn dem so wäre, würde sie doch wohl kaum hier liegen!"  
Raven schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte gewaltig. Wo war sie nur...? Der Geruch kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor ... So steril...  
,Na Schlafmütze, endlich wach?" Lily, Melanie und Alice grinsten ihr entgegen. In diesem Augenblick bereute Raven es, überhaupt die Augen geöffnet zu haben.  
,Was wollt ihr hier?" Raven blickte ihnen kühl entgegen.  
,Seht ihr! Sie ist endlich wieder die Alte!", lachte Lily und hielt dem blonden Mädchen eine riesige Schachtel unter die Nase.  
,Zur Genesung, von uns dreien! Ich hoffe, du magst Schokofrösche!" Während Raven die Süßigkeiten, die Lily ihr mitten auf die Decke gelegt hatte auf ihren Nachttisch packte, flogen ihre Gedanken zurück zum letzten Zeitpunkt, an den sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Wieso war sie bloß im Krankenflügel? ...Ach ja! Sie hatte wohl gestern das Bewusstsein verloren. Zwei Fragen schossen ihr schlagartig durch den Kopf.  
,Welcher Tag ist heute?"  
,Na Freitag! Aber keine Sorge, den Unterricht hast du schon verschlafen! Wir haben heute sowieso nicht viele Hausaufga..." Doch Raven hörte Alice nicht mehr zu, sondern war wieder in Gedanken versunken. 'Verdammt!', dachte sie genervt. Die Ausscheidungsspiele fürs Quidditch waren erst Morgen! Wieso konnte sie denn nicht ZWEI Tage durchschlafen, wenn sie schon mal vor Anstrengung zusammenbrechen musste?  
,So, nun ist aber genug! Ihr drei wart schon lange genug hier! Miss Endoria braucht Ruhe!" Madame Pomfrey war an Ravens Bett getreten und bedachte die unschuldig dreinblickenden Gryffindormädchen mit einem tadelnden Blick.  
,Aber...", setzte Melanie an.  
,Kein aber! Nun macht, dass ihr hier rauskommt!" Alice, Lily und Melanie verließen ungehalten den Krankenflügel, nicht ohne Raven noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu schenken.  
Das Mächen lehnte sich seufzend in ihre Kissen zurück. Sie versuchte, das Gefühl der Panik, das in ihr aufstieg zu unterdrücken. Black hatte sie vergangene Nacht gesehen ... Ob er seinen Freunden davon erzählt hatte!? Raven fühlte sich ihm irgendwie ausgeliefert. Was hatte er sich gestern Abend wohl gedacht, als er sie SO gesehen hatte? Raven war es gewohnt, eine Trainingseinheit nicht ganz unbeschadet zu beenden, doch wie musste es bloß für einen Außenstehenden ausgesehen haben? Er würde versuchen, herauszufinden, was passiert war, würde sie wohl von nun an nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen!  
,Wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser." Raven blickte alarmiert auf.  
,Gabriel! Hör auf, dich so anzuschleichen! Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt!" Gabriel Hawk setzte sich lachend auf das leere Bett neben ihrem.  
,Du bist doch sonst nicht so ängstlich!"  
,Wieso bist du hier?" Raven sah den jungen Mann durchdringend an.  
,Ganz einfach: ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ist dir bewusst, dass dir etwas hätte passieren können, wenn Black nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen wäre?"  
,Aber ich..."  
,Na so was! Professor Hawk! Was machen Sie denn hier?" Der Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken auf. Madame Pomfrey hatte wieder den Krankensaal betreten.  
,Na ja ... Ich wollte Sie nach einem Mittel gegen ... Halsschmerzen fragen! Mein Hals bringt mich nämlich seit zwei Tagen fast um. Aber ich habe Sie nicht in ihrem Büro gefunden. Miss Endoria hier war dann so freundlich, mir zu sagen dass Sie sofort wieder zurück seien!" Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte legte er ein besonders charmantes Lächeln auf, welches der Schulkrankenschwester eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen trieb.  
,Na wenn das so ist ... Folgen Sie mir bitte, Professor!" Gabriel warf Raven noch einen letzten Blick zu. Sie grinste und formte dann mit ihren Lippen die Worte: 'Seit wann so schreckhaft, Hawk?'

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Raven mit lesen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr versichert, dass sie Morgen wieder vollkommen gesund war und, auf Ravens Anfrage hin, auch ohne Probleme an den Quidditchausscheidungen teilnehmen konnte, was das Mädchen allerdings alles andere als gerne hörte.  
Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends klopfte jemand zögerlich an die Tür. Raven blickte auf und niemand geringeres als Sirius Black betrat den Krankenflügel.  
,Hi Endoria." Der Schwarzhaarige stand unschlüssig in der Tür und blickte sich vorsichtig nach der Schulkrankenschwester um. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nicht in der Nähe war, trat er einige Schritte näher.  
,Du siehst schon um einiges besser aus als heute Mittag, ganz zu schweigen von gestern Nacht!", sagte er grinsend.  
,Heute Mittag?" Raven musterte ihn skeptisch.  
,Remus und ich waren heute Mittag schon einmal bei dir, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht, aber du hast geschlafen."  
,Du bist doch nicht ohne Grund hier, Black!" Wieder trat Kühle und Misstrauen in ihren Blick, doch Sirius übersah das beflissen und bediente sich an der ungeöffneten Packung Schokofrösche, die noch immer auf ihrem Nachttisch stand.  
,Ich will wissen, was gestern Nacht passiert ist."  
,Das geht dich nichts an. Ist sowieso nicht der Rede wert."  
,NICHT DER REDE WERT!? Endoria, du bist mir gestern praktisch blutüberströmt in die Arme geschwankt!"  
,Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, Black: Ich bin dir nicht in die Arme geschwankt, ich habe versucht, an dir vorbeizulaufen. Ich hätte das auch locker allein geschafft, wenn du mir nicht im Weg gestanden hättest." Sirius spürte wieder, wie Wut in ihm aufkochte. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst!  
,SOLL ICH DIR MAL WAS SAGEN, ENDORIA?! ICH HAB MIR GESTERN WAHNSINNIGE SORGEN UM DICH GEMACHT! ICH HAB GEGLAUBT, DU STIRBST MIR GLEICH IN DEN ARMEN WEG! ABER KEINE SORGE! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL WERDE ICH DICH EINFACH BEWUSSTLOS AUF DEM BODEN LIEGEN LASSEN WENN DU ES SO DRINGEND MÖCHTEST!"  
,VERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL, MR BLACK! DAS HIER IST EIN KRANKENZIMMER, KEIN STADION! DRAUßEN KÖNNEN SIE MEINETWEGEN SOVIEL HERUMGRÖLEN WIE SIE WOLLEN, ABER NICHT HIER!" Madame Pomfrey kam in bedrohlichem Tempo auf Sirius zugelaufen, welcher einige Schritte zurückwich. Doch er entging der wütenden Krankenschwester nicht, die ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs packte und gnadenlos zur Tür zerrte.  
,Und wenn ich Sie das nächste Mal dabei erwische, dass Sie in der Nähe meiner Krankenstation so ein Getöse machen, dann werden Sie so viele Strafarbeiten zu erledigen haben, dass Sie auch nach ihrem Schulabschluss noch hier antanzen müssen!" Und mit diesen Worten knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
Raven, die alles stumm mitangesehen hatte, konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht verhindern, dass ein riesiger Schwall schlechten Gewissens in ihr aufstieg. Zum ersten Mal seit unzähligen Jahren wünschte sie sich, ein ganz normales Mädchen sein zu können, damit sie Sirius jetzt hinterherlaufen und ihm sagen konnte, wie Leid ihr das ganze von vorhin tat.  
Doch sie war eben kein normales Mädchen.

So, das war das fünfte Kapitel! Ich hoffe mal, es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen! Also bitte ganz ganz lieb sein und mir eine Review hinterlassen! -


End file.
